Hypocrite
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Twoshoot—Complete] Naruto berjanji akan melamar Sasuke setelah kepulangannya dari luar Negeri. Namun apa jadinya jika Naruto kembali dengan membawa anak serta istrinya? Terlebih lagi Sasuke dipaksa harus tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Slight NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah langkah terburu mengiringi langkah kaki yang terbalut _jeans_ biru dengan sepatu _boot_ coklat yang melekat pada kaki jenjang tersebut, deru nafas yang memburu serta senyum tipis tergurat jelas di wajah pemuda tampan itu. Cuaca yang begitu dingin seolah tak menghalanginya sama sekali untuk berjalan diluar dengan hanya dibalut _sweater_ putih yang tipis. Langkahnya yang kian cepat terdengar tak sabaran, ia dengan sedikit berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang akan mengakhiri mimpi buruknya selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini. Hari ini, ia tak akan salah menghitung hari—lagi. Dia pulang, dia—seseorang yang selalu dinantinya akhirnya kembali.

' _Aku sangat merindukanmu—Dobe…'_

Sasuke terus berlari kecil menuju ke taman dimana seseorang berjanji akan bertemu dengan dirinya disana. Ia tak sadar jika sejak tadi sepasang kaki mengikuti langkahnya ke taman itu, pikirinnya terlalu fokus menyambut seseorang yang sudah membuatnya seperti orang bodoh karena berlari dengan baju tipis di cuaca sedingin ini. Sasuke tak peduli, ia hanya harus cepat tiba disana, menyambut orang yang begitu ia cintai dan melampiaskan rasa rindunya.

Senyum tipis masih tersemat di bibir yang nampak mulai membiru karena cuaca dingin, tanganya ia tumpukan pada kedua lutut, nafasnya terengah, matanya sibuk mengitari taman, mencoba mencari sosok berambut pirang yang sudah lama dinantikannya, namun saat tak melihat satu manusiapun yang ada di taman tersebut, senyuman itupun menghilang.

' _Bodoh'_ rutuknya pada diri sendiri, ia tersenyum masam melihat betapa bodoh dirinya. Mana ada orang yang akan keluar di cuaca sedingin ini, besok adalah Natal, tentunya setiap orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk membeli kado, bahan makanan dan menghias pohon Natal bersama serta menghabiskan malam Natal dengan orang yang disayangi, namun nampaknya Sasuke harus menelan kembali pahitnya malam Natal tahun ini. Dia akan sibuk memasak, menghias pohon Natal dan menyantap makanan di apartemennya—sendiri.

"Sudah lima tahun, huh?" Seseorang berdiri di belakang Sasuke, menyampirkan jaket tebal dibahunya. Ia tak mau pemuda _raven_ tersebut terserang sakit dimalam Natal yang seharusnya dihabiskan dengan canda tawa bersama orang-orang yang disayangi. Menyebut orang yang disayangi, ia menjadi tertohok sendiri akan pemikirannya tersebut. Ia lupa jika orang yang disayangi pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya kini tidak berada disini.

"Cuaca dingin, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sebuah tangan yang begitu hangat menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat lembut, menyuruhnya untuk berbalik dan mengikuti langkah kaki si pemuda yang sejak tadi masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sasuke bergeming, ia tak menolak tangan Juugo yang menggenggamnya, tapi juga tak mencoba menuruti ucapan lelaki tersebut. Juugo mengerti, pemuda _raven_ itu pasti kembali kecewa, menelan setiap kesakitan yang sudah ia tahan selama lima tahun ini.

"Dia tidak akan datang Sasuke, tidak pernah datang. Mungkin dia sudah lupa atas janjinya padamu, mungkin dia telah menemukan orang lain yang ia cin—" ucapan Juugo terputus begitu saja begitu melihat Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya. Kedua _onyx_ itu seakan memaku tubuhnya hingga sulit bergerak, suaranya tercekat dan paru-parunya terasa sesak begitu melihat _onyx_ sekelam malam itu mengeluarkan kristal bening tak bewarna.

Dia menangis, selama bertahun-tahun dia mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda berkulit porselen itu baru kali ini dia melihat air matanya. Wajah itu tetap datar, bibir tipis yang membiru itupun tertutup, hanya matanyalah yang jujur. Hanya kedua obsidiannya yang tidak bisa membohongi betapa rapuhnya sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Juugo tak tahu harus mengucapkan kata apa untuk menghentikan air mata itu keluar. Hanya satu tetes namun mampu meruntuhkan dinding kasat mata yang sudah dibangun oleh si _raven_ terhadapnya. Mungkinkah—Juugo tidak mau melanjutnya pemikirannya, tangannya terulur menghapus air mata tersebut dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya tergerak untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Tak ada penolakan ataupun balasan, hal itu membuat Juugo semakin takut dan tanpa sengaja ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

 _Hal yang paling menakutkan adalah saat melihat orang yang kau sayangi menangis tanpa suara dan kau tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkannya._

* * *

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), Alur cepat, Cerita sedikit membosankan :P**

 _Story©EthanXel_

— _ **Hypocrite**_ —

.

* * *

Sasuke termenung duduk di bangku taman seraya memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sibuk bermain ayunan disana. Entah sudah keberapa ratus hari dia selalu berdiam diri di taman ini. Ia tak mampu menghitungnya, lebih tepatnya tak mau. Karena begitu mengetahuinya sudah berapa lama dia menunggu, rasa sakit itu seakan kembali dan semakin membuatnya takut. Dia selalu ke taman inipun hanya bermodal janji. Dia percaya, lelaki tersebut akan menepati janjinya. Meski selama ini perasaan takut akan ditinggalkan seakan menghantui hidupnya, namun sekali lagi dia hanya bisa bersabar. Menunggu dan terus menunggu, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan hingga lelaki itu datang, meski tak bisa dipungkiri jika nanti ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang menyakitkan.

Bibir tipis itu sedikit terangkat saat melihat seorang anak terjatuh dan dihampiri oleh lelaki dewasa—berambut _blonde_ berkulit _tan_ , anak itu begitu kecil saat digendong oleh lelaki berbadan tegap bak seorang model tersebut. Bibir Sasuke semakin tertarik keatas saat lelaki itu mencoba melesakan rambut jabriknya ke dagu si anak hingga membuatnya kegelian dan tertawa lepas. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang melihatnya. Lelaki yang sejak tadi memunggunginya itupun berbalik saat seorang wanita memanggilnya, ia meletakan anak kecil tadi dan menghampiri seseorang yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Dia bukan ayah anak tersebut rupanya—pikirnya, namun saat lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu semakin mendekat, Sasuke semakin jelas melihat parasnya hingga membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak detik itu juga.

 _ **DEG—**_

"Naru-to…" Tanpa sadar dia menggumamkan nama seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya, refleks iapun berdiri, kedua kakinya hendak berlari menghampiri pemuda _tan_ tersebut dan memeluknya erat, melampiaskan rasa rindunya yang hampir membuatnya gila. Namun semua itu hanya angan-angannya saja, karena pemuda _tan_ itu justru memeluk wanita bersurai pink dan mengecup bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya.

Sasuke seperti merasakan tubuhnya seperti jelly, kedua kakinya seakan tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Sorot mata bahagia itupun seakan sirna dan tergantikan oleh tatapan sendu yang menyakitkan. Ia ingin mengingkari jika apa yang dilihatnya tadi salah, mungkin itu hanya ilusi, lelaki itu bukanlah Narutonya, lelaki itu bukan—

"Kemana saja kau Naruto? Natsu sejak tadi merengek meminta balon diujung jalan sana dan kau malah menghilang." Suara wanita tersebutpun hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk kesekian kali. Dia tak salah dengar bukan? Wanita tersebut memanggilnya Naru…to.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan.." dan suara _baritone_ laki-laki berambut _blonde_ tersebut seakan mempertegas semuanya. Suara itu, ia tak akan salah mengenalinya meski sudah lama dia tak mendengarnya lagi. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia mendengar suara _baritone_ tersebut, tiba-tiba saja _memory_ nya memutar kembali sebuah _scene_ dimana dia terakhir kali melihat pemuda _blonde_ itu.

" _Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku janji setelah aku lulus nanti aku akan melamarmu, Tou-san sedang sakit dan aku harus mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada disana sekaligus melanjutkan pendidikan. Mungkin akan lama tapi aku janji akan segera kembali. Kumohon tunggulah aku ya, Suke."_

 _Sasuke menunduk, ia tak mampu menahan Naruto untuk tetap tinggal. Ia tak boleh egois meski Ia enggan melepaskan Naruto belajar di Negeri orang asing dan membiarkan dirinya sendirian disini. Hanya Naruto yang dia punya saat ini, melepas kepergian Naruto sama saja seperti kembali ke kehidupan lamanya yang sunyi._

" _Hei_ —" _Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke, ketika onyx nya bersinggungan dengan sapphire miliknya, Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mendekatkan bibirnya. Memberikan ciuman perpisahan sebelum kepergiannya. "Aku janji hanya tiga tahun. Setelah lulus aku akan kembali dan melamarmu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku." Naruto tersenyum lembut dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya sebuah anggukan singkat namun sudah berhasil membuat Naruto tenang selama menempu pendidikan disana._

Merasa diperhatikan, pemilik rambut _blonde_ tersebutpun menoleh, kedua _sapphire_ nya terkejut menjumpai seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini, hampir saja kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah mendekati sosok itu yang kini hanya berdiri beberapa meter darinya, namun ia urungkan begitu matanya menangkap raut wajah sosok tersebut. Naruto pernah menjumpai tatapan itu, tatapan saat dunia merengut dua orang yang begitu disayangi sosok itu, membiarkan sosok itu bertahan seorang diri sebelum ia datang dan membawa sedikit warna bagi lelaki itu.

Namun lebih dari itu semua, apa yang tengah dia lakukan kini. Sorot mata yang selalu ia hindari kini seakan telah kembali. Padahal dia dulu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia tak akan membuat sosok itu terluka, tapi dia justru termakan ucapannya sendiri. Sorot mata penuh luka tersebut sudah cukup membuat Naruto tahu jika kini dirinya bertransformasi menjadi lelaki brengsek yang mengingkari janjinya.

Sakura—wanita bersurai pink tersebut mengikuti arah pandangan suaminya. Melihat seseorang yang duduk mematung disana membuat Sakura berasumsi jika dirinya tengah bertemu dengan salah satu teman suaminya, mengingat sekarang dia tengah berada di Jepang—Negara asal suaminya tinggal. Sakurapun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok yang sejak tadi menjadi objek sang suami—berniat untuk menyapanya.

"Hai, apa kau teman Naruto? Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno istrinya." Sasuke tak sadar sejak kapan wanita tersebut berada hanya beberapa langkah dari bangku yang di dudukinya begitu pula lelaki _tan_ tersebut. Pikirannya terlalu fokus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi hingga membuatnya tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri.

Waktu seakan terhenti untuk sekian detik, namun Sasuke sadar jika waktu terus berjalan saat melihat daun-daun pohon Sakura terbang terbawa hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Sasuke bahkan baru sadar jika kini adalah musim gugur dan seseorang yang dinanti-nantinya kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Seharusnya dia senang, tapi fakta mengejutkan yang baru saja ia dengar seakan merengut paksa penantian panjangnya demi meraih kebahagiaan.

Sasuke masih terdiam, tak berniat membalas sapaan wanita bersurai seperti pohon Sakura tersebut, angin semakin kencang berhembus membuat dedauan yang jatuh ikut terbawa sapuannya, mengotori rambut serta bangku yang di dudukinya. Jika bisa, Sasuke ingin ikut terbawa hembusan angin itu, ia tak peduli akan berakhir dimana. Hidupnya sama saja seperti daun yang gugur tersebut, terbawa angin yang menerbangkannya tanpa tujuan akhir.

"Sasuke…" Suara itu memanggil namanya dengan sangat lirih namun sanggup membuat jantungnya berdesir saat mendengarnya, bolehkah dia berharap jika apa yang dilihatnya kini hanya lelucon belaka? Sebuah kejutan yang sudah direncanakan sebagai perayaan atas kembalinya dia atau _surprice_ _party_ untuk melamarnya.

Sakura terdiam begitu mendengar nama tersebut terlontar dari bibir suaminya. Sasuke. Dia hafal betul nama itu, nama yang selalu dipanggil sang suami setiap malam dikala tidur, nama yang bahkan sudah terukir di dada suaminya. Sakura pernah bertanya tentang tato Naruto saat tak sengaja melihatnya, namun lelaki itu tak menjawab. Kini Sakura tahu siapa sang pemilik nama tersebut dan sekaligus arti nama itu bagi suaminya.

' _Apa kau akan kembali padanya, Naru?'_

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan wajah datar, namun jauh di dalam sana hatinya terluka begitu dalam. Sosok wanita yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Sakura Haruno sekaligus ist—Sasuke bahkan tak sanggup mengucapkan kata tersebut dalam hatinya—tengah mempersiapkan makan malam di dalam apartemennya—ralat, sekarang apartemen ini bukanlah miliknya. Bodoh! Bahkan sejak dulu ini bukan apartemen miliknya. Ini adalah sebuah bangunan dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Ayo Sasuke-kun kita makan bersama." Ajaknya penuh semangat. Langkah kaki Sasuke terasa begitu berat menghampiri meja makan. Dengan canggung dia duduk dihadapan Sakura sementara Naruto duduk di ujung meja—yang biasanya diduduki kepala keluarga.

"Silahkan nikmati makanannya, aku sudah menidurkan Natsu sehingga kita bebas mengobrol panjang lebar. Iya kan, Naru?"

Naruto tak menyahuti ucapan istrinya, dia hanya sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini tengah memandang makanannya tak nafsu.

Sasuke sendiripun tak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya. Sejak kepulangannya dari taman tadi ia terus bungkam. Dalam otaknya dia ingin mengucapkan umpatan, sumpah serapah dan makian pada si pemuda _blonde_ disampingnya, namun ia tak bisa. Lebih tepatnya ia tak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

Sakura memang wanita yang baik menurut Sasuke. Dia cantik, pintar memasak, ramah serta ceria. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang pendiam, dingin dan kaku. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Naruto terpikat padanya, melupakan dirinya dan mengingkari janji yang pernah dia buat. Sasuke seperti memakan kata-katanya sendiri. Dia selalu menyangkal ucapan temannya, tapi tenyata Juugo benar, Naruto, dia bahkan mengkhianatinya.

"Aku cukup sering mendengar kau, Sasuke-kun. Naruto menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu. Aku senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Jujur, hampir sebulan tinggal disini semua nampak asing, Naruto tak pernah memperkenalkan temannya kepadaku dan aku berun—" Ucapan Sakura terputus saat mendengar tangis anak kecil yang cukup keras."—maaf aku harus menenangkan Natsu dulu, silahkan lanjutkan makannya." Ucapnya ramah sebelum meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih setia dengan keheningannya.

Sasuke tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sudah sebulan Naruto kembali dan dia bahkan tak mengabarinya sama sekali? Sementara dirinya menunggu di taman seperti orang bodoh hampir setiap hari.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membuka suara, lagi pula ada yang perlu ditanyakan olehnya. Berbagai pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya seakan ingin meledak, ia tak bisa hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri tanpa ada jawaban yang pasti. Setidaknya ia harus tahu kenapa Naruto mengingkari janjinya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Naruto mendongak dan melihat ke dalam obsidian milik Sasuke. Ia tahu apa maksud pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Tinggal bersama dirinya bertahun-tahun seakan membuatnya hafal setiap kata serta ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Satu tahun." Jawabnya lirih. Ia tak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana. Semua terasa begitu tiba-tiba. Ia takut Sasuke tak akan menerimanya dan berbalik membencinya.

"Apakah ini berarti kita sudah berakhir?" Naruto mengepalkan tanganya begitu kuat. Kata terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke membuat tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Ia ingin marah, emosi ingin menguasinya. Ia sangat membenci kata itu, sejak dulu kata itu yang selalu ditakutinya terucap dari bibir Sasuke, kata yang menghantui setiap malam dalam tidurnya dan meneror hidupnya.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda disebelahnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursi, meninggalkan makanan yang belum sesendokpun tersentuh bibirnya. "Aku akan mengemasi barangku." Kalimat tersebutpun membuat tubuh Naruto bangkit tanpa terkontrol. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat dari belakang, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak ringkih si _raven_.

"Ku mohon tetaplah tinggal. Aku—aku tak sanggup menjalani ini sendirian." Suara _baritone_ itu bergetar. Hal itu semakin membuat hati Sasuke bertambah gamang. Apa itu berarti Naruto masih mencintainya? Tapi seperti yang orang bilang. Setiap orang hanya mempunyai satu hati, tak memungkinkan untuk berbagi. Untuk itu Sasuke akan menyerah jika memang Naruto tak bahagia bersamanya. Ia akan membiarkan Naruto memilih, melupakan penantiannya yang tak berarti dan mencoba hidup sendiri—untuk sekali lagi.

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa." Ucap Sasuke tegas seraya mencoba menahan air matanya. Ia hanya tak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia seorang lelaki, menangis dihadapan lelaki sama saja menunjukan kelemahannya sendiri, terlebih itu adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku mohon. Ak-aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Sasuke tertawa mengejek dalam hati. Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang mulai luluh pada ucapan yang dilontarkan pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

' _Kau bahkan sudah bisa hidup lebih dari lima tahun tanpaku.'_ Batinnya miris. Hatinya ingin mempercayai ucapan Naruto namun pikirannya seakan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kenyataan seolah menohoknya begitu dalam, sebuah bukti yang tak terelakan jika Naruto melupakannya, mengingkari janjinya, menikahi orang lain dan bahkan mendapatkan seorang anak dari hasil pernikahannya. Bukankah itu adalah bukti yang cukup kuat untuk membuatnya menyerah?

"Kumohon tetaplah disisiku. Ak-aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi." Pelukan Naruto semakin erat hingga membuat Sasuke kesulitan bernafas. Namun mungkin bukan pelukan Naruto yang membuatnya sesak. Kata-kata pemuda _blonde_ itulah yang membuatnya sulit untuk mendapatkan udara bebas. Bukankah dia begitu egois? Dia ingin dirinya tinggal sementara dia sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukan itu, Naruto!" Sasuke berbalik setelah menghempaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi memeluknya. "Kau adalah orang yang paling egois yang pernah ku kenal." Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau salah paham Sasuke, aku tidak berniat menduakanmu atau mengingkari janjiku, ak-aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa? Hanya menikahi seorang wanita dan mendapatkan anak darinya? Itu alasan murahan, Uzumaki-san." Potong Sasuke dengan suara sedikit keras. Ia tak pernah bertindak _out of character_ seperti ini, namun dia sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia hanya terlalu kecewa dengan semua kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

"Kau salah paham Suke, aku hanya—"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan! Beritahu aku jika anak kecil itu bukanlah anakmu dan kau melakukan ini hanya karena terpaksa. Mungkin jika kau mengatakan itu aku bisa mempertimbangkan untuk tetap berada disisimu." Sasuke hanya tak mau berbagi, jika memang Naruto masih mencintainya, maka dia harus memilih.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi porselen itu sebelum pandangannya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang kini bersembunyi dibalik dinding untuk mendengarkan ucapannya.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang justru terdiam mau tak mau membuat emosi Sasuke kembali naik. Sikap Naruto yang bungkam seolah menunjukan jawaban yang begitu pasti akan pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu." Dengan begitu Sasuke pergi menuju ke kamarnya dengan tergesa, berniat mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menyerahkan apartemen ini kepada pemilik yang seharusnya.

"Sasuke tunggu!" teriak Naruto mengejar Sasuke ke kamarnya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke keluar dari apartemen ini. Ini adalah apartemen mereka berdua, apartemen yang sengaja ia beli untuk Sasuke nya, lagi pula ini sudah malam. Naruto tahu Sasuke sudah tak punya siapa-siapa selain dirinya, membiarkan Sasuke keluar sama saja dia menelantarkan Sasukenya di jalanan.

"Ugh—" Sasuke mengerang saat hendak mencapai pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja pusing menyerangnya. Kepalanya begitu berat seakan tertimpa beribu-ribu ton batu. Tangannya berusaha memegang kusen pintu untuk dijadikan sandaran tubuhnya. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati saat mengetahui jika penyakitnya kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa?" Naruto yang mengejarnya segera menahan tubuh Sasuke yang limbung. Raut khawatir begitu kentara di wajahnya, dengan cepat Naruto menggendong tubuh tersebut untuk dibaringkan di kasurnya. Sasuke tak bisa menolak saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya, bahkan untuk bersuarapun Sasuke tak mampu, kegelapan seolah menelannya hidup-hidup hingga ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi sebelum Naruto memanggil namanya dengan begitu panik.

Sudah hampir dua jam Naruto duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke, mengabaikan Sakura yang merengek memintanya untuk menemaninya tidur. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur dengan nyeyak saat sang pemilik hati tiba-tiba tumbang seperti ini. Bahkan Naruto sempat panik hingga membentak istrinya saat melihat darah keluar dari hidung mancung Sasuke, beruntung dokter yang dipanggilnya tadi bilang jika Sasuke tidak apa-apa dan hanya kelelahan, sementara untuk hasil lebih jelasnya dokter tesebut akan mengabari Naruto beberapa hari lagi setelah mendapat kepastian. Namun itu tak lantas membuat perasaan khawatirnya menghilang, Naruto belum bisa tenang sebelum melihat kedua _onyx_ tersebut terbuka, dia belum bisa lega jika Sasuke belum bangun dari pingsannya.

Disisi lain, Sakura hanya bisa menangis memeluk bayinya di ranjang. Ia tak menyangka baru sehari bertemu dengan Sasuke, si _raven_ itu sudah berhasil membuat luka yang selama ini terkubur kembali terbuka. Tidak, Sakura tak bisa melepaskan Naruto sampai kapanpun juga, Sakura yakin Naruto tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Ya, Naruto mencintainya. Sasuke hanya masa lalu suaminya, sekarang dia dan anaknyalah masa depan Naruto.

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen ini, namun kenyataan tak bertindak sesuai kehendaknya. Dia masih disini, tinggal di apartemen sederhana ini dengan memerankan lakon sebagai pihak ketiga. Bagaimana tidak? Jika hampir setiap hari dirinya dihadapkan pada adegan romantis sepasang suami istri dengan seorang bayi—yang sedang lucu-lucunya memasuki usia delapan bulan.

Sasuke membayangkan begitu lengkap dan sempurna keluarga itu, seharusnya dia tidak disini, namun ia tak bisa menolak setiap ia ingin pergi, Naruto justru mehanannya dengan dalih jika dia belum pulih. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, penyakitnya ini mungkin tak bisa pulih terlebih lagi hatinya, setiap hari bagaikan menoreh luka di tempat yang sama, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura buta, tak melihat keromantisan mereka meski setiap hari nampak di depan mata.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang kini tengah menggoda anaknya dengan menggelitik perutnya, Sakura yang berada disisinya sedang berusaha menyendokan bubur ke dalam mulut anaknya, sesekali suara tawa keras bayi tersebut meriuhkan suasana. Sasuke yang melihat mereka di meja makan ini nampak hanya bisa terdiam, keluarga itu begitu sempurna. Seharusnya Sasuke tak merusaknya, dengan kehadirannya disini sama saja dia mengganggu kebahagian mereka.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di kepala Naruto saat ini, daripada menuruti istrinya untuk kembali ke rumah, dia justru memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen sederhana ini—bersamanya, sejenak Sasuke berpikir jika ia terlihat begitu egois jika membayangkan mungkin Naruto masih mencintainya, atau mungkin hanya kasihan padanya, mengingat dia sudah tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.

Bel apartemen yang berbunyi mengusik setiap kegiatan para penghuni yang ada di apartemen itu. Sasuke hendak beranjak untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang, namun Naruto sudah lebih dulu berdiri setelah menyerahkan Natsu ke pangkuan Sakura dan berniat untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang begitu lancang karena datang begitu pagi.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya, kau lanjutkan saja sarapanmu Suke." Naruto memang masih sama, penuh perhatian dan lembut terhadap dirinya, meski begitu ia juga tak tahan saat melihat ekspresi terluka Sakura saat melihat perhatian Naruto kepadanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto tak suka begitu melihat seorang pria rambut pirang dan bertubuh tinggi melebihi dirinya sedang membawa sekeranjang tomat segar. Melihat tomat itu, Naruto bisa menebak mencari siapa tamu itu kemari.

Sementara disisi lain, Juugo nampak begitu terkejut melihat pria yang berdiri dihadapannya, meski dia tak pernah bertemu secara langsung, namun dia yakin jika orang yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah orang itu—sosok yang selalu dinantikan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, saya kemari untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, kami sudah berjanji akan ber—"

"Maaf, disini tidak ada yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha." Potongnya cepat tanpa tahu akan ucapan bodohnya yang justru semakin membuat yakin Juugo jika sosok ini adalah orang 'itu'.

"Juugo! Kau sudah datang rupanya, sebaiknya kita segera pergi, aku takut terlambat." Ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja berasal dari belakang Naruto.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Naruto tak suka saat Sasuke menyerobot keluar dari pintu apartemen yang sudah susah-susah ia halangi.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke tak acuh tanpa melihat Naruto.

 _ **Grab—**_

Sebuah tarikan kuat di lengannya membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti, Juugo memandang tak suka sikap kasar pria _blonde_ itu pada Sasuke. "Hal itu menjadi urusanku jika berhubungan denganmu." Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan seraya menatap tajam pria yang digandeng Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentakan tangannya kasar hingga membuat cengkeraman Naruto terlepas. "Seharusnya yang kau urusi itu anak dan istrimu, bukan orang lain sepertiku." Sasuke segera menarik kasar Juugo yang sejak tadi terdiam melihat pertengkarannya dengan Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan rahang mengeras serta tanggal terkepal akan kepergiannya.

Sampai di parkiran, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya, dia segera masuk ke mobil Juugo tanpa permisi pada pemiliknya, Juugo pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam mobil nampak keduanya diselimuti keheningan, tak ada yang mau bersuara hingga lelaki yang lebih tinggi memulainya.

"Apa maksudmu kita akan terlambat Sasuke? Ku kira kita hanya _check up_ ke rumah sakit?" ucapnya sedikit bingung, karena pada dasarnya Juugo berniat menjemput Sasuke untuk pergi ke rumah sakit bersama. Juugo adalah dokter yang menangani penyakitnya, jadi kapanpun dan dimanapun Juugo akan selalu siap untuk memeriksanya tanpa takut akan terlambat atau kehabisan nomor antrian. Baginya Sasuke lebih penting dari semua pasiennya.

"Bisakah kita ke taman sebentar." Juugo mengangap itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan perintah. Bahkan si empunya sama sekali tak menatapnya sejak tadi, dalam diam Juugo mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju ke taman seperti yang diinginkan oleh pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

Sementara di dalam apartemen, Naruto yang ditinggalkan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengamuk tanpa kendali. Seperginya Sasuke bersama pria bernama Juugo tadi, Naruto langsung saja membanting pintu dan keluar dari apartemennya tanpa berpamitan, bahkan Naruto tak peduli akan Natsu yang terkejut hingga menangis karena aksinya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap penuh amarah atas situasi yang dilihatnya pagi ini. Kenapa Naruto begitu marah saat Sasuke pergi dengan lelaki lain, apa itu berarti Naruto masih mencintainya? Lalu dia selama ini hanya dianggap apa?

Sakura tahu jika Naruto terpaksa menikahinya karena kasihan akan kehamilannya diluar nikah. Ia memang sempat depresi dan berniat bunuh diri bersama sang janin pada saat itu, namun Naruto menahannya, Naruto menghalangi aksi bodohnya dan berjanji untuk membantu masalahnya. Meski membantu disini berarti menikahinya. Sakura juga tahu jika Naruto tidak mencintainya sama sekali pada waktu itu. Namun dia yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto pasti bisa membuka hati untuk dirinya, terlebih lagi Naruto begitu menyayangi Natsu layaknya anaknya sendiri. Tapi kehadiran Sasuke semakin membuatnya ragu, ia takut jika Naruto masih mencintai Sasuke dan berniat untuk memilihnya.

' _Tidak, aku tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi.'_ Tanpa sadar Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menampik kemungkinan kejadian yang mungkin akan merengut kebahagian yang sudah ia coba pertahankan sampai saat ini.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Sakura lupa akan tangisan bayinya, dengan cepat dia mencoba menenangkan Natsu, mengambil dot yang ada di meja makan sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terjatuh dibawah kursi yang tadi diduduki Sasuke.

Sakura memungut kertas tersebut yang rupanya adalah sebuah amplop dari sebuah rumah sakit di Konoha, dengan sedikit kesulihan karena ada Natsu dalam gendongannya, Sakura membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya.

Kedua _jade_ miliknya melebar saat mengetahui isi surat tersebut. Entah ini sebuah petunjuk dari Kami-sama atau bukan, namun isi surat itu sedikit membuat Sakura tenang. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia tak menyangka Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Naruto. Kanker darah stadium 3. Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada Kami-sama yang membimbingnya untuk mengetahui kenyataan tentang penyakit Sasuke. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah jalan yang ditunjukan oleh Kami-sama jika memang Naruto ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya dan bukan pada pemuda _raven_ itu.

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul delapan malam, dan Sasuke masih keukeuh untuk tak pulang. Dia bahkan bolos pekerja, membuat Naruto yang kini menjadi atasannya uring-uringan seharian karena tak menjumpai Sasuke di kantornya. Dan disinilah Sasuke, bersama Juugo yang selalu setia menemaninya. Ia tak pernah meminta Juugo untuk menemaninya, namun dokternya tersebut menelfon dan bersikeras ingin menyusulnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Juugo mencoba memulai pembicaraan setelah hampir lima belas menit mereka terdiam.

Sasuke masih terdiam, dan Juugo tak berniat untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya, ia tahu Sasuke mendengar ucapannya. Ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana, dan menunggu Sasuke bersuara untuk menyakinkan kehadirannya disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika Suigetsu menikah dengan wanita dan memiliki anak bersamanya?" Itu adalah sebuah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir si _raven_ , sebenarnya Juugo tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyinggung nama kekasihnya. Sekian lama mengenal Sasuke membuatnya mengerti jika sebenarnya bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaan pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut, meskipun belum tahu pasti maksud Sasuke, Juugo berusaha menjawab sebisanya. "Tentu aku akan melepaskannya,"

' _Lagi pula aku tak pernah mencintainya._ ' Lanjunya dalam hati. Suigetsu memang kekasihnya, namun Juugo tak pernah menganggap jika Suigetsu adalah pasangannya. Orang yang dicintainya hanyalah Sasuke. Juugo sudah berkali-kali memutuskannya, namun ia tak pernah mau, maka jangan salahkan Juugo jika memprioritaskan Sasuke dari pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika dia masih mencintaimu." Entah kenapa ucapan Sasuke seakan menyindirnya. "Maka aku akan tetap melepasnya, tak mungkin aku mempertahankannya, apalagi anaknya butuh dia sebagai sosok ayah."

"Apa kau tak bertanya alasan kenapa dia menikah dengan orang lain dan bukan dengan dirimu?" Sasuke merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Juugo, ia merasa masih ada yang kurang. Jika memang ia harus melepaskan Naruto, maka dia harus memastikan jika Naruto sudah tak mencintainya lagi.

Juugo tersenyum mengejek. Mana mungkin Juugo akan bertanya demikian. Justru dia akan merasa sangat bersyukur jika Suigetsu benar-benar menikah dengan orang lain, sehingga satu dari sekian banyak pengganggu hidupnya berkurang. "Untuk apa? Jika dia masih mencintaiku, tentunya dia berusaha menjelaskan semuanya tanpa aku memintanya terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Juugo. Dia merasa ucapan Juugo ada benarnya, selama ini dirinyalah yang berusaha mencari tahu alasan kenapa Naruto mengingkari janjinya, menikahi wanita hingga mempunyai anak dari hasil pernikahannya, namun pemuda _blonde_ itu tak pernah sekalipun menjawab pertanyaannya, dia akan terdiam atau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa itu berarti cinta Naruto tak sebesar dulu ? Atau Naruto mungkin sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

Dering ponsel Juugo menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Juugo tersenyum sekilas dan me-reject panggilan tersebut, namun ponselnya kembali bergetar setelah beberapa detik dan dengan kesal Juugo mengangkatnya. "Aku sedang bekerja, jangan menggangguku!" bentaknya dan mematikan ponselnya. Sasuke tak tahu siapa orang yang menelpon Juugo, namun dari raut wajah Juugo, Sasuke tahu jika ia merasa terganggu dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Siapa?"

"Bukan orang penting." Balas Juugo cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kesal karena dari tadi Suigetsu selalu mengganggunya, mengirim pesan teks hingga menelponnya tak jelas hanya untuk bertanya 'kau ada dimana?' atau 'kau sedang apa?' dan sebagainya. Benar-benar membuat Juugo muak dengan tingkah sok-perhatiannya itu.

Saat Sasuke kembali ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesuatu keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan buru-buru Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah berpamitan pada Juugo untuk ke toilet sebentar.

"Aku ke toilet dulu."

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Juugo kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan teks pada Suigetsu.

 **[Jangan telepon atau mengirim pesan teks lagi, aku sedang sibuk saat ini. Jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar membencimu.]**

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Sasuke ke toilet. Juugo berniat menyusulnya untuk memastikan jika Sasuke baik-baik saja, namun tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Tanpa permisi Juugo yang penasaran mengambil ponsel putih itu yang tergeletak di meja, membaca nama yang tertera di layar tersebut. Tangannya mencengkeram erat saat membaca nama Naruto tertera disana, tanpa pikir panjang Juugopun mengangkatnya.

" _Halo, Suke? Kau ada dimana sekarang? Ini sudah malam kenapa kau belum pulang."_ Cercanya dari _line_ seberang.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-san." Sahut Juugo tenang.

" _Siapa kau, dimana Sasuke? Kenapa dia tak mengangkat ponselnya?"_ tanya Naruto dari seberang dengan suara meninggi begitu menyadari jika bukan Sasuke yang mengangkat panggilannya kini.

"Aku Juugo, kami sedang makan malam bersama, Sasuke sedang ke toilet sebentar jika ada yang ingin disam—"

" _Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Dan dimana kalian sekarang, aku akan kesana untuk menjemput Sasuke."_ Suara Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin, ada nada tak suka saat mendengar jika orang yang dikhawatirkannya ternyata sedang bersenang-senang dengan orang lain.

"Saya teman dekatnya dan—" Bohon Juugo. "—Anda tidak perlu repot Uzumaki-san, biar saya nanti yang mengantar Sasuke pulang." Ucap Juugo sebelum mematikan panggilan Naruto saat menyadari Sasuke sudah keluar dari toilet.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Juugo khawatir saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang nampak begitu pucat.

"Aku tak apa." Jawab Sasuke datar. Juugo tahu Sasuke sedang berbohong sekarang, perpedoman pada ilmu kedokterannya, Juugo memaksa untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang agar dia bisa berisitirahat. Awalnya Sasuke tidak mau, namun akhirnya ia menurut juga meski dengan ancaman akan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit jika tidak mau beristirahat di rumah.

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan. Sudah hampir jam dua belas malam dan Sasuke baru saja pulang. Dengan langkah terhuyung, ia mencoba untuk meraba saklar lampu apartemennya. Ia tahu Naruto dan yang lainnya pasti sudah tidur, dia berniat ingin membuat coklat panas di dapur untuk mengurangi pusing yang mendera kepalanya sedari tadi. Saat tangannya mencoba meraba dinding untuk mencapai saklar lampu, tiba-tiba saja ruangan menjadi terang. Sasuke mengira Naruto yang menyalakannya, namun dugaannya salah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanyanya bingung. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita tersebut, hubungan Sasuke dengannya selalu terasa canggung.

"Naruto sejak tadi menunggumu pulang. Baru saja aku membujuknya untuk tidur di kamar." Ucapnya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang merasa pernyataan Sakura tak penting, bermaksud melanjutkan niatnya menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat panas.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan terpaksa saat Sakura memanggilnya. "Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?" ucapnya sangat lirih. Sasuke berbalik, ia menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti akan ucapan Sakura."Bisakah kau melepaskan Naruto?" lanjut wanita itu tak kalah lirih.

Mata Sasuke melebar mendengarnya. Melepas Naruto? Bahkan Narutolah yang tak bisa melepaskan dirinya. "Kalau itu maksudmu, kau meminta tolong pada orang yang salah." Ucapnya seraya berbalik dan mengambil cangkir di rak dapur. Sakura yang tak menyerahpun, mengikuti langkah kaki si _raven_.

"Aku sudah tahu penyakitmu, Sasuke." Tangan Sasuke terhenti seketika saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Ia meletakan sendok yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk coklat panasnya dan berbalik memandang wanita bersurai pink tersebut.

Melihat Sasuke yang diam menatapnya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Stadium 3, aku tahu apa artinya itu Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin kau melepaskan Naruto, bukan untukku melainkan untukmu. Naruto, selama ini dia mencintaiku, namun hadirnya dirimu membuat rasa cintanya terbagi, aku hanya takut jika suatu saat nanti Naruto akan lebih memilihmu, aku takut dia akan menelantarkan Natsu. Ak-aku tidak bisa membesarkan Natsu sendiri, ak-aku hiks—tak bisa membiarkan Natsu tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah." Sakura terisak lirih, air matanya mengalir semakin deras saat tak mendengar respon apapun dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau mungkin tak pernah terpikirkan kenapa aku mau tinggal disini, itu semua karena aku ingin Naruto bahagia, bertemu orang yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya. Tapi semakin lama perasaan itu berubah menjadi sebuah rasa takut akan kehilangan. Aku tahu kaupun pasti masih mencintai Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi apa kau ingin membuat Naruto terus khawatir tentangmu? Merepotkannya akan penyakit yang kau derita? Dia sudah cukup tertekan akan pekerjaan dan hatinya, dia mungkin sangat menderita karena tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara kita." Lanjutnya berurai air mata.

"Kau masih muda dan lajang Sasuke, sementara aku? Aku hanyalah seorang wanita yang sudah mempunyai anak. Aku yakin masih banyak orang diluar sana yang bisa mencintaimu melebihi Naruto, untuk itu —hiks, ku mohon pertimbangkanlah permintaanku ini."

Sasuke tak sadar bagaimana ia bisa berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura dan merengkuh tubuh wanita tersebut. Meski dia terkenal dengan sosoknya yang dingin, namun sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tak kuat melihat tangisan seorang wanita. Mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat ia sadar sekaligus merasakan sakit disaat bersamaan. Ia sudah membuat orang sebaik Sakura menderita karena keegoisannya. Seharusnya dia pergi dari sini sejak dulu, mencari orang lain yang bisa mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Naruto, meski itu akan sulit karena baginya Naruto adalah satu-satunya dan tak tergantikan di hatinya.

Sasuke mencoba mngusap punggung Sakura untuk menenangkannya, tanpa tahu dibalik punggungnya, Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas _acting_ nya.

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Naruto terbangun dengan nafas memburu, ia baru saja bermimpi buruk tentang Sasuke yang akan meninggalkannya. Pandangannya mengitari urangan sekitar, seingatnya kemarin dia berniat untuk menunggu Sasuke di ruang tamu, namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura datang dan memberinya secangkir kopi. Awalnya Naruto menolak, namun karena tak tega sebab Sakura sudah repot-repot membuatnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meminumnya. Toh, efek kopi tersebut tentu akan membuatnya selalu terjaga hingga Sasuke pulang, namun tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut, pusing melanda kepalanya hingga Sakura membantunya berbaring di ranjang, kemudian ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sasuke!" serunya seraya beranjak dengan tergesa menuju ke kamar si _raven_. Degan tak sabar Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang kebetulan tak terkunci dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke tak suka saat menjumpai Naruto yang pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak saat melihat Sasuke sudah rapi dengan setelan jas kerjanya. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamar Sasuke. Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat menyadari ternyata dirinya bangun kesiangan. Mengabaikan waktu yang ditunjukan jarum jam, Naruto kembali ke niat tujuan awalnya kemari.

"Semalam kau dari mana? Aku menunggumu hingga larut dan kau belum pulang. Jangan bilang kau asyik berduaan dengan Juugo—"

"Jika iya memang kenapa?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menemuinya dan berdekatan dengannya. Kau tahu aku tak menyukai lelaki itu."

"Tapi aku menyukainya, lalu apa masalahmu?!."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya mendengar kata tersebut dari mulut Sasuke. "Masalahku karena kau mencintaiku, kau tak serahusnya mendekati lelaki lain."

Sasuke berdecih mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu konyol. "Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Kau bahkan menikahi wanita lain, kenapa aku tak boleh mendekati pria lain." Dengan cepat Naruto mencengkeram kedua lengan Sasuke, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak satu kepalan saja.

"Kau—tak bisakah kau mengerti posisiku? Aku sangat mencintaimu kenapa kau masih meragukanku?"

"Jika begitu jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menikahi Sakura, kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu?" Sasuke menatap balik dengan sorot tajam pada manik _sapphire_ dihadapannya. "Kau bahkan tak bisa menjelaskannya padaku." Decihnya.

Deru nafas Naruto terdengar semakin berat. Ia ingin sekali menjelaskan jika orang yang dicintainya adalah dirinya dan bukan Sakura, ia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika ia menikahi Sakura karena terpaksa dan Natsu bukanlah anaknya. Ia ingin sekali meneriakan kata-kata tersebut dihadapan Sasuke agar lelaki tersebut mengerti. Namun jika ia melakukan hal itu, Naruto takut Sakura akan kembali melakukan hal nekat seperti dulu, bahkan Naruto pernah melihatnya hampir melukai diri sendiri saat wanita itu tak tahan dengan sikapnya yang lebih memperhatikan Sasuke dari pada dirinya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" ucap Naruto lirih setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Kedua tangan yang sejak tadi mencengkeram lengan Sasuke sudah ia lepaskan. Ia melangkah mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jarak pada keduanya.

Sasuke tertohok saat Naruto justru megabaikan pertanyaannya. Mungkin Sakura benar. Naruto terlalu bingung memilih antara dia dan dirinya. Kini Sasuke harus menelan pil pahit jika di hati Naruto tak hanya ada dirinya saja. "Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi." Sasuke menunduk setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan begitu lirih. Ia tak mampu melihat tatapan sendu kedua _sapphire_ yang ada dihadapannya.

Naruto terperanjat. Ia sudah bisa menduga jika hal itu akan segera diucapan oleh Sasuke. "Maaf aku tak bisa." Ucapnya pelan menyerupai bisikan. Ia pandangi tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat semakin ringkih. Dan saat itulah dia tahu jika tindakannya selama ini mungkin sudah menyakiti Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Jika kau tak bisa, maka biarkan aku yang mencobanya." Dan dengan begitu Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung dengan kedua _sapphire_ yang mengeluarkan air mata.

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Sudah hampir tiga hari ini Sasuke selalu menghindari Naruto. Ia akan berangkat pagi sekali sebelum Naruto bangun dan pulang larut saat Naruto sudah tertidur. Di kantorpun juga demikian, Sasuke lebih memilih makan siang diluar dari pada di kantin perusahaan. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Naruto disibukan dengan tender baru, sehingga hal itu semakin mempermudah Sasuke untuk menghindarinya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melekat di tangan kirinya. Pukul delapan malam dan Sasuke masih setia berkencan dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Sudah beberapa kali Juugo dan Naruto mengiriminya pesan teks. Naruto yang bertanya dimana dia sekarang, dan Juugo yang selalu mengingatkan jika dia harus memakan obatnya. Kedua pria itu seolah tak kenal kata menyerah untuk mendekatinya.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Disisi lain ia sangat mencintai Naruto, namun ia tahu jika mereka tak mungkin bisa bersama karena Naruto bahkan sudah menikah. Sedangkan Juugo, lelaki itu begitu baik padanya, namun ia tak mau menyakiti perasaan Suigetsu yang begitu mencintai dokter pribadinya tersebut.

Sasuke meneguk salivanya kasar saat tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Bodoh! Bagaimana tenggorokannya tak sakit jika sejak pagi tadi dia bahkan tak makan atau minum sama sekali. Ia terlalu menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya dia memang sengaja, agar pikirannya bisa teralihkan dari pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, ia harus pulang dan mencari makan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak pagi belum ia isi. Namun saat hendak keluar dari ruangannya, tiba-tiba sebuah cairan menetes dari hidungnya. Ia tak terkejut saat melihat darah disana, namun kali ini diiringi oleh rasa pusing yang teramat sangat hingga membuat tubuhnya terjerembab ke lantai.

"Ugh—kuh-kumohon ja-jangan sekarang." Sasuke berusaha mencari obatnya, namun sial untuknya karena obatnya ia tinggal di laci meja kerjanya. Tak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke menekan tombol 1, dimana angka tersebut adalah panggilan darurat yang akan menghubungkan dirinya dengan seseorang.

"Halo Sasuke, kau ada dimana sekarang? Beritahu aku, dan aku akan menjemputmu, aku berniat mengajakmu makan malam bersama malam ini." Ucap seseorang dari seberang dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Naruh-ugh—toh-tolong a-aku…" ucapnya susah payah seraya menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Pandangannya bahkan sudah mulai memburam, Sasuke tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya lebih dari ini, suaranya bahkan terasa tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Sasuke! Ada apa dengamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sasuke!" panik Naruto begitu mendengar suara rintihan Sasuke.

"Kan-tor, ceh-pat ugh—" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar sangat lirih.

Disisi lain Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke begitu kesakitan membuatnya menjadi panik sendiri hingga ia tergesa mencari kunci mobilnya yang lupa ia letakan dimana. Disaat itu pula tiba-tiba Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan panik dengan menggendong Natsu yang sedang menangis begitu keras.

"Naru, Natsu demam, dia tak berhenti menangis dan tiba-tiba kejang hiks, cepat selamatkan Natsu, kumohon Naru hiks—"

Dan situasi seperti ini benar-benar membunuh Naruto secara perlahan. Ia bingung mana yang lebih dulu harus ia tolong. Ia tak mungkin mengabaikan Sasuke, selama ini Sasuke tak pernah memohon seperti itu, dan itu berarti Sasuke tengah mengalami kesakitan yang teramat sangat, bahkan Naruto bisa mendengar suara isakan lirih pujaan hatinya, tapi disisi lain dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan Sakura. Natsu, bayi itu harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan segera. Dan disaat ia sudah mengantongi kunci mobilnya, Naruto bingung harus memilih yang mana. Sasuke atau Sakura?

 _To Be Continued_

 _._

* * *

Kepanjangan? Gomen ne. /\ Silahkan dicicil bacanya biar nggak bosan. :D

January 23, 2016


	2. Chapter 2

_Satu bulan ya? Enjoy the story mina~_

.

.

"Naruto!" Bentak Sakura begitu melihat Naruto yang nampak melamun, Sakura terus mendesak Naruto agar segera mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri begitu terkejut saat tak mendengar lagi Natsu menangis. Wajah bayi tersebut sangat pucat seolah tak ada aliran darah di dalamnya. Naruto yang kalutpun dengan cepat mengikuti Sakura menuju ke basement tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sejenak, Naruto seakan lupa akan sesuatu yang lain, seseorang yang mungkin sedang bertarung dengan kematian hanya untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang ICU demi menunggu bayinya selesai diperiksa. Ia belum bisa tenang jika belum melihat keadaan bayinya secara langsung. Sementara Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menunduk di bangku tunggu depan ruang ICU. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang masih mengusik hatinya hingga membuatnya gelisah. Sesuatu yang mungkin sangat penting hingga membuat dirinya seakan dihantui sebuah ketakutan yang teramat sangat, akankah ini karena kegelisahannya saja sebagai ayah menanti hasil pemeriksaan bayinya? Ataukah ada sesuatu hal yang lain?

Begitu dua orang tersebut tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja suara ribut brangkar yang di dorong oleh beberapa perawat membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Nampak sekali beberapa perawat panik diiringi oleh suara bentakan seseorang yang begitu keras untuk lebih cepat mendorong brangkar tersebut. Naruto mengernyit saat mengenali suara siapa itu, lelaki bertanda lahir kumis kucing tersebut tentunya masih ingat betul lelaki yang mencoba mendekati Sasukenya.

"Juugo…" gumamnya lirih. Jantung Naruto semakin terpacu cepat seiring brangkar tersebut mendekat. Ada sesuatu yang seolah menarik perhatiannya untuk terus menatap brangkar itu.

Siapa?

Naruto berkali-kali mencoba menebak siapa yang terbaring diatas brangkar tersebut, matanya semakin memincing namun beberapa tubuh perawat yang mengelilinginya membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas pasien itu. Mungkinkah Naruto mengenalnya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa begitu takut?

"Cepat, kita ke ruang UGD segera!"

Saat hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi brangkar tersebut melewatinya, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Naruto mengabaikan siapa pasien yang sedang ditangani Juugo, ia bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah memberondongi dokter yang menangani anaknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan secara brutal.

"Sakura tenanglah, biarkan Dokter menjelaskan dulu." Dan tepat saat suara itu berucap, brangkar yang didorong beberapa perawat tersebut melewati Naruto yang kini memunggunginya, Naruto tak tahu saat itu pasien yang berada diatas brangkar dengan keadaan setengah sadar tersebut mendengar suaranya. Mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan untuk tetap terbuka dengan perlahan menutup seiring dengan sebuah cairan bening yang menetes melewati pipinya.

' _Naru…'_

* * *

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), Alur cepat, Cerita sedikit membosankan :P**

 _Story©EthanXel_

Song : Lim Kim — You Don't Even Know

— _ **Hypocrite**_ —

* * *

.

Naruto memeluk Sakura, menenangkan wanita tersebut yang tak berhenti menangis sejak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Dokter. "Sudah Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Natsu sudah baik-baik saja."

"Tidak! Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tak membiarkannya bermain air tadi hiks—" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak hanya Sakura yang kini merasa sedih meratapi kesalahannya sendiri, jauh di lubuk hati Naruto juga merasakan hal itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan, sesuatu yang terus berteriak jika seharusnya kini dia tidak disini, suatu perasaan aneh yang pernah ia rasakan saat melihat tatapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu—tidak!

Sasuke?

Seakan baru saja tersadar akan sesuatu yang sejak tadi membuat hatinya gunda, dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya hingga membuat tubuh Sakura sedikit terdorong kebelakang. "Shit!" umpatnya seraya berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang seharusnya ia berada. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan Sasukenya? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

' _Tidak!'_ Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seraya terus berlari mengabaikan Sakura yang terus saja memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Naruto! Naru! Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto tak berhenti, tubuhnya seakan tergerak sendiri untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit ini, ia tak peduli jika nanti wanita itu marah karena meninggalkannya begitu saja, lagi pula ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua. Sasuke, pemuda itu, bagaimana keadaannya? Ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada si _raven_. _'Kumohon bertahanlah, suke…'_ rapalnya dalam hati.

.

 _— Hypocrite—_

.

Sudah tiga hari dan Naruto terus uring-uringan karena tak bisa menghubungi Sasuke, dia sering bertengkar dengan Sakura, mengabaikan pekerjaan bahkan anaknya. Ia tak peduli, ia memang brengsek dan egois maka biarkanlah dirinya seperti itu. Naruto hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Terakhir kali pemuda _raven_ tersebut menghubungi, ia mendengar suaran kesakitan. Naruto hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada orang yang paling dicintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hallo, apa kau sudah menemukannya? Brengsek! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Menemukan satu orang saja kau tak bisa. Jika sampai malam nanti masih tak ada kabar tentangnya maka aku benar-benar akan menembak kaki kalian semua."

 _ **Brakk**_ _ **—**_

Setelah memarahi anak buahnya karena tak becus menemukan Sasuke, Naruto membanting ponsel mahal keluaran terbaru tersebut.

"Siaaal!" Naruto menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya hingga berhamburan jatuh ke lantai. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan berkali-kali mengumpat dalam hati. Naruto begitu takut, ia takut jika mimpinya yang selama ini menghantui tidurnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak! Naruto yakin jika Sasuke masih mencintainya, mana mungkin pemuda _raven_ tersebut akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Sakura mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemennya. Hatinya kalut, hubungannya dan Naruto kian merenggang, ia takut jika Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya. Saat mendengar bunyi _password_ apartemen yang terbuka, Sakura segera beranjak menuju pintu, berniat menyambut seseorang yang sangat dinantinya.

"Naru, kau sudah pu—" ucapannya menguar begitu saja saat melihat bukan Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya, melainkan pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang ia kenal bernama Juugo.

"Sa-suke…" lirihnya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa bencinya memuncak, hatinya mendidih melihat sosok yang menyebabkan hubungannya dan Naruto merenggang serta mengancam pernikahannya kini telah kembali, padahal dia sangat bersyukur sekali saat Sasuke tidak pulang, berharap lelaki _raven_ tersebut tidak kembali selamanya atau bahkan lenyap dari muka bumi ini agar tidak ada yang bisa merebut Naruto dari sisinya.

Sasuke hanya diam saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang mendung, dengan kode mata ia menyuruh Juugo untuk pulang. Melihat lelaki itu yang bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Dan setelah itu barulah Juugo mengangguk, ia mendekati si _raven_ dan mengecup keningnya agak lama sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Sakura cukup terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut, begitu pula Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia tahu Juugo memang menyayanginya dan begitu pula sebaliknya, meski disini perasaan mereka tidak sama. Sasuke hanya menganggap Juugo sebagai saudaranya dan tak lebih dari itu.

Mereka tak tahu jika sejak tadi ada seseorang yang melihat pemandangan menyesakan tersebut. Orang yang hampir gila mengkhawatirkan si _raven_ yang kini justru nampak baik-baik saja dan bahkan masih sempat untuk beradegan mesrah dihadapannya.

Naruto segera beranjak dari sana dengan diam. Ia tak kuat melihatnya. Hatinya seakan terkoyak, kepalanya seakan ingin meledak. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke begitu tega mengkhianatinya. Dan disinilah ia, di tempat yang bisa sejenak membuatnya lupa akan penat yang mendera hatinya. Entah sudah berapa gelas, ia tak sempat menghitungnya, Naruto hanya meminum cairan yang ada di dalamnya setiap gelas itu terisi. Dua orang pelacur yang kini menggodanya dianggap angin lalu. Bagi Naruto tak ada yang pantas akan tubuhnya selain Sasuke, bahkan selama setahun menikahi Sakura, Naruto sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh wanita itu, hanya sekedar tidur bersama dan ciuman di kening. Karena Naruto sangat menjaga dirinya, hanya Sasuke yang boleh memiliki seluruh tubuh dan hatinya, namun saat melihat laki-laki lain menyentuh Sasukenya membuatnya seakan ingin membunuh siapa saja. Padahal dia berharap dengan ia menjaga tubuhnya, maka Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi semuanya _bullshit_ , ataukan dirinya saja yang begitu naïf?

Naruto berjalan dengan sedikit terseok menuju apartemennya, bahkan dia hampir memasuki apartemen yang salah. Naruto tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, matanya memburam setiap mencoba melihat jam tangannya, mungkin dini hari mengingat dia pulang saat bar sudah mulai sepi.

Naruto sedikit menyesal kini karena meminum cairan laknat yang dianggap orang bisa sejenak melupakan masalahnya, namun apa? Efek yang diterimanya bukan beban masalahnya meringan, justru ia semakin teringat akan Sasuke dan tak bisa menghapus ingatan saat pemuda itu dicium oleh lelaki lain "Berengsek!" umpatnya untuk kesekian kali.

Sakura hampir saja terlelap jika saja ia tak mendengar suara keributan diluar. Seseorang sedang menekan bel apartemennya secara brutal. Ia melihat jam di dinding sejenak, ia mengumpat kesal pada siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya dini hari seperti ini. Sakura hanya berharap agar anaknya tak bangun mendengar keributan ini.

"Seben—" begitu Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya, ia dikejutkan dengan tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba limbung dan menimpa tubuhnya. Beruntung dia punya refleks yang bagus sehingga mereka tidak terjerembab ke lantai.

"Naru, ada apa denganmu? Kau mabuk?" ucapnya seraya menegakan tubuh suaminya. Sakura tak menyangka Naruto yang terkenal sangat peduli dengan hidup sehat justru mabuk-mabukan seperti ini.

"Menyingkirlah bitch!"

Naruto dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Sakura, dengan langkah terseok ia berjalan menuju ke kamar seseorang. Kamar seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Menyadari kemana langkah kaki suaminya tersebut, Sakura dengan cepat menghalanginya. "Naru, kau mabuk. Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke kamar untuk beristirahat." Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya guna menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Aku memang ingin ke kamar, sialan." Ucapnya mencoba menerobos tangan Sakura.

"Tidak! Naru, kau salah kamar. Itu bukan kamar—"

"Menyingkirlah jalang, jangan halangi aku." Dengan cukup kasar Naruto kembali mendorong Sakura, kali ini cukup keras hingga tubuh wanita tersebut menghantam dinding. Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu kasar. Ia mengaduh kesakitan, berharap Naruto akan mengkhawatirkannya, namun laki-laki itu justru terus melangkah maju dan menganggap suara kesakitan Sakura hanyalah angin lalu.

Naruto mendorong kasar pintu kamar Sasuke yang ternyata tak dikunci, ia tak peduli akan aksinya yang membuat pemilik kamar tersebut terjingkat dari tidurnya dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya saat tersadar. Naruto tertawa keras, ekspresi itu. Yah, ekspresi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu didapatnya setiap kali berhadapan dengan orang didepannya.

"Mau apa kau ke kamarku?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia menghentikan tawanya dan menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang kini semakin kesal dengan aksinya. Naruto berbalik, mengunci kamar Sasuke dan membiarkan Sakura menggedor pintu kamar si _raven_ dengan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Melihat itu, membuat Sasuke bergidik. Ia beringsut mundur saat Naruto melangkah mendekati ranjangnya dengan langkah terseok dan sedikit limbung.

"Kenapa kau mengunci kamarku?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat kini Naruto menggenggam kunci kamarnya.

"Kau mau ini? Puaskan aku dulu."

Naruto segera memasukan kunci tersebut ke dalam celana _jeans_ nya dan segera menerjang tubuh Sasuke yang masih terduduk di ranjang. Melihat itu, alarm bahaya Sasuke seakan menyala, dengan cepat ia pun segera menjauh.

' _Shit!'_ Naruto semakin geram saat melihat Sasuke menghindar. "Ada apa Sasuke? Bukankah kau sudah pernah melakukannya, huh?"

Sasuke sadar saat mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut si _blonde_. "Kau mabuk Naruto, berikan kunci itu dan biarkan aku pergi." Sasuke berusaha mendekati Naruto yang masih tengkurap di ranjangnya, ia berniat mengambil kunci yang berada di saku celana _jeans_ si _blonde_ sebelum sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada dirinya.

 _ **Grab—**_

"Puaskan aku dulu, sayang~" ucapnya mendayu seraya mencengkeram tangan Sasuke begitu kuat. Sasuke berontak dengan sekuat tenaga, meski ia tak yakin akan menang melawan Naruto walaupun lawannya saat ini sedang mabuk sekalipun, mengingat dirinya baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!"

 _ **Brakk—**_

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menghantam meja nakas disamping ranjangnya, kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto pada lengannya.

"Arrggh!"

"Naruto hentikan! Sasuke, kumohon jangan sakiti Naruto!"

Sakura masih tetap berteriak dari luar kamar Sasuke. Ia menjadi semakin panik saat mendengar suara kesakitan Naruto. Ia terus berteriak sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke dengan brutal, dan baru berhenti saat mendengar Natsu menangis keras akibat keributan yang ditimbulkannya sendiri tersebut.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri terlihat cukup khawatir saat melihat Naruto memegangi kepalanya, apakah dia terlalu keras mendorongnya? Dengan ragu ia perlahan mendekati Naruto yang masih membelakanginya.

"Na-Naru, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak mendapat respon sama sekali, Sasuke mencoba menyentuh pundak si _blonde_. "Naru…" tak lama setelah itu Sasuke bisa mendengar suara geraman lirih darinya.

"Bodoh." Ucap Naruto yang sama sekali tak dapat dimengerti olehnya, ia sempat ingin menanyakan keadaannya si _blonde_ kembali sebelum Naruto berbalik menghadapnya, mencengkeram kedua lengan Sasuke dan membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Ugh!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga Sasuke tak sempat menghindar. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram dengan satu tangan Naruto, tangannya yang lain mencoba membuka paksa piyama tidurnya, sedangkan bibir pemuda tan tersebut sibuk membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman brutal khas gadis yang akan diperkosa.

"Tidak-emhh-lehpas-emhh-kan…" Naruto semakin ganas mencium bibir tipis si _raven_ , memasukan lidahnya hingga membuat si empu kesulitan bernafas. Sasuke tak sadar jika tangan Naruto yang lain kini menarik celananya.

"Hah—hah—" keduanya terengah setelah ciuman panas tersebut. Sasuke lemas dan Naruto sama sekali tak mengendurkan cengkeramannya. Dengan cepat Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke, menduduki pahanya dengan satu tangan mencengkeram kedua tangan Sasuke kebelakang. Posisi ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke tak berkutik. Bunyi resleting yang terbuka semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Satu tamparan keras pada _butt_ nya seakan menjadi awal penderitaannya. Ia tak perlu berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya setelah ini, hingga tanpa sadar air mata yang sejak tadi ia coba tahan menetes tanpa seizinnya.

"Kumohon ja-jangan Naru…" ucapnya lirih disela tangisnya. Ia tak mau jika Naruto memilikinya dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak, saat nafsu dan amarahlah yang menguasainya. Sasuke selalu mengharapkan suatu saat ia akan melakukannya atas dasar cinta dan bukan karena terpaksa.

"Jangan kau bilang? Kenapa aku justru mendengar sebaliknya? Lihat ini—"

"Akhh!" Naruto meremas miliknya begitu kuat hingga membuatnya memekik kesakitan.

"—tubuhmu seakan memohon padaku untuk dijamah, Sasu-chan~"

"Ja-jangan..." Sasuke bisa merasakan apa yang Naruto coba masukan kedalam tubuhnya. Hal itu semakin membuatnya takut hingga tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Tenang saja sayang, aku akan bermain halus malam ini." Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menemukan tubuhnya seperti terbelah. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menerpa bagian selatan tubuhnya yang dibobol secara paksa tanpa persiapan sama sekali, apalagi ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Air mata Sasuke keluar semakin deras, ia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan desahannya dengan cara menggigit bibirnya keras saat Naruto semakin mempercepat permainannya. Sesekali Naruto akan bermain kasar dengan menampar _butt_ nya atau meremas miliknya. Sungguh, Naruto seperti orang kesetanan saat menggagahinya, tidak ada rasa nikmat, hanya rasa sakit yang didapat tubuhnya juga—hatinya.

Naruto sendiri yang sudah digelapkan oleh nafsu, sama sekali tak peduli akan keadaan orang yang ditindihnya, bahkan ia semakin kalap saat mendengar nama Juugo keluar dari bibir si _raven_. Bagi Naruto hanya dirinyalah yang pantas dipanggil namanya oleh pemuda tersebut, tak ada dan tak boleh ada yang lain. Naruto bahkan tak sadar saat melihat tak ada pergerakan dari orang yang sudah digagahinya, ia sudah tak peduli akan keadaan Sasuke, baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah menuntaskan hasrat serta kepenantan hatinya.

"Hiks—aku mencintaimu, Sasu." Semakin lama kepalanya semakin pening, gerakannyapun menjadi semakin melambat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia keluar, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan berakhir dengan menyusul si _raven_ ke alam bawah sadar.

.

 _— Hypocrite—_

.

Naruto terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa dihantam beribu ton batu. Saat mencoba untuk duduk seraya memijit kepalanya, barulah ia tersadar jika kini ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Menyibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Naruto seakan dikejutkan akan sesuatu. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sudah dia lakukan semalam ditengah-tengah rasa sakit yang menyergap kepalanya. Kepingan ingatan yang terlihat memburam kian menjelas, dan saat itu pula dirinya tersentak akan hal yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Mengabaikan pusing yang sejak tadi menerpa kepalanya, Ia segera membenahi celananya dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke bertelanjang dada. Berharap ia akan menjumpai sosok si _raven_ dan bisa meminta maaf atas tindakan yang sudah diperbuatnya.

"Sasuke! Dimana Sasuke?" teriaknya seperti orang linglung.

Naruto mengitari apartemennya mencari sosok tersebut, bahkan ia mendobrak kamarnya sendiri dan berteriak pada Sakura yang sedang menidurkan bayinya.

"Dimana dia? Kenapa Sasuke tak ada?" Seakan tuli akan tangisan Natsu, Naruto mencengkeram bahu Sakura yang kini terduduk di ranjang. Wanita tersebut enggan menjawab, namun saat Naruto semakin keras mencengkeram bahunya, iapun terpaksa menjawabnya.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin dia sudah pergi tadi pagi." Ucapnya dengan ketus seraya menenangkan bayinya. Mendapat jawaban tersebut Naruto yang tersadarpun segera kembali ke kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu aksi bejatnya semalam. Sementara disisi lain, sepeninggal Naruto dari kamar mereka, wanita tersebut menangis sejadinya sambil memeluk bayinya. Natsu yang seakan ikut mengerti apa yang dirasakan ibunya pun menangis semakin keras.

Naruto membuka kasar lemari Sasuke, ia menghela nafas berat saat melihat baju-baju si _raven_ masih tersimpan rapi disana.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Naruto mengitari jalanan dengan salah satu tangan yang tak henti – hentinya mendial nomor si _raven_. Ia masih belum bisa tenang sebelum melihat secara langsung Sasuke. Ia masih takut jika karena aksinya semalam Sasuke benar-benar marah hingga mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkannya.

 _ **Drrt— Drrt—**_

Naruto segera mengangkat ponselnya dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada jalanan. Dengan semangat ia menjawab panggilan tersebut, berharap orang yang meneleponnya kini adalah Sasuke.

"Yak, teme dimana ka—" suara Naruto terputus begitu saja saat mendengar suara orang lain dari seberang sana.

"Hm, baik aku akan segera ke kantor sekarang." Naruto melempar ponsel ke jok belakang, ia cukup kecewa saat justru sekertarisnyalah yang menghubungi. Dengan terpaksa iapun memutar mobilnya menuju ke kantor untuk menghadiri rapat penting yang memang harus ia pimpin.

Sesampainya di kantor Naruto segera menuju ke ruangannya, disana sudah ada Hinata yang menyiapkan kemeja serta jasnya. Dengan lembut wanita tersebut membantunya berganti pakaian. Rapat ini cukup penting sehingga ia harus memperbaiki penampilannya yang berantakan sejak pagi tadi karena sibuk mencari Sasuke di jalanan. Satu jam Naruto habiskan untuk mendengarkan para investor yang akan menanamkan saham di perusahaannya, sejam itu pula pikirannya tak lepas dari Sasukenya. Saat rapat selesai, ia berniat mencari Sasuke kembali dan menolak tawaran makan siang bersama para rekannya. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki toilet. Iapun bergegas mengikutinya, berharap kali ini dugaannya tak salah.

Bunyi air dari wastafel menghentikan langkah Naruto, dari balik dinding dia bisa melihat dari cermin saat Sasuke tengah memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan berbicara pada seseorang di telepon.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, nanti malam aku akan _check up_ sekaligus kita makan malam bersama. Berhentilah khawatir, mati karena Leukimia lebih baik dari pada bunuh diri kau tahu."

 _ **DEG—**_

Naruto tak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Leukimia? Sasukenya menderita penyakit mematikan tersebut. Sebenarnya takdir apa yang coba Kami-sama ujikan pada cintanya. Tak cukupkah dia begitu tertekan akan Sakura yang tak mau melepasnya, dan kini Sasuke menderita penyakit yang bisa membuatnya meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

 _ **Grab—**_

Sasuke tersentak begitu menyadari seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia melihat pantulan orang itu melalui cermin. Saat tahu Narutolah yang telah memeluknya kini perasaan takut kembali menghantuinya. Apalagi kejadian semalam masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto, namun pemuda tersebut justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke masih keukeuh mencoba melepas kedua tangannya namun gerakannya terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara isakan dan disusul dengan kemeja bagian pundaknya yang basah.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" lirihnya dengan kelapa yang semakin ia tenggelamkan di pundak si _raven_. Naruto begitu takut jika Sasuke mungkin akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi."

Sasuke sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto, namun semakin lama ia mendengar rancauan si _blonde_ yang terus mengucapkan _'maaf'_ dan _'jangan pergi'_ membuatnya paham apa yang mungkin sudah didengar oleh Naruto tadi. Sasuke tersenyum, membalikan badannya dan mengangkat dagu Naruto agar menatapnya. Naruto bisa melihatnya, tatapan penuh luka, senyuman getir serta tangan yang bergetar itu seakan memperjelas semuanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang mengusap air matanya, dengan tangan lain yang kini juga mengusap pipi si _raven_ guna melakukan hal yang sama—menghapus air mata yang mengalir disana, sebelum Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, memperpendek jarak keduanya hingga kedua bibir tersebut bertemu. Mereka saling melumat bibir lawan masing-masing ditengah-tengah derai air mata yang masih mengalir. Saling mendominasi tanpa peduli rasa asin air mata yang tanpa sengaja menjadi saksi bisu akan cinta mereka berdua.

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

"Saatnya makan siang Princess." Naruto mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Sejak kejadian waktu itu kini mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersama dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Naruto dengan gamblang menyatakan akan menceraikan Sakura dan pindah dari apartemennya untuk mencari apartemen lain. Ia ingin menghapus semua kepahitan dan memori menyakitkan meski itu berarti ia harus membuang sebagian besar kenangannya dan Sasuke di apartemen tersebut.

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya bergumam tanpa berniat untuk membuka matanya. Naruto yang tak tahanpun segera mencium bibir si _raven_ sebelum sebuah tangan menghalangi aksi bibir nakalnya.

"Berhenti disitu atau aku akan memotong junior kebanggaanmu." Dengus Sasuke seraya membuka matanya. Mata mereka saling bersinggungan, jika manik _sapphire_ tersebut menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, berbanding terbalik dengan _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya tajam seakan ingin mengulitinya.

"Kau semakin tampan jika sedang marah, sayang." Naruto menyibakan anak rambut Sasuke yang menutupi sebagian matanya dan menyampirkannya ke telinga. Sasuke mendengus kesal sebelum bibirnya tergantikan menjadi senyuman saat Naruto mengusap rambutnya. Sasukepun memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut Naruto pada kepalanya dan deru nafas hangat kekasihnya.

"Saatnya makan siang dan minum obat, sayang." Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Ia cukup tak suka dengan sikap _over protective_ kekasihnya kini. Sejak Naruto tahu penyakitnya, ia terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk menjaga kesehatan, tidak telat minum obat, _browsing_ internet untuk mempelejari penyakitnya, serta memesan berbagai obat-obatan herbal dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Mungkin itu yang Sasuke ketahui karena tanpa sepengetahuannya, secara diam-diam Naruto mencari pendonor sumsum tulang belakang untuknya. Segala cara akan Naruto lakukan agar bisa membuat Sasuke tetap disampingnya.

"Nanti." Naruto cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke, yang tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan si _raven_ karena si empunya kini masih memejamkan mata menikmati usapan lembut Naruto di kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyuapimu?" Sasuke bisa mendengar apa arti 'menyuapi' versi Naruto, apalagi setelah mendengar bunyi bibir Naruto yang seakan mencium sesuatu.

"Kebetulan aku memakai lipgloss rasa tomat hari ini, kau pasti suka 'kan?" dan selanjutnya bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi? Sasuke yang menimpuk bibir mesum kekasihnya serta mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjungkal. Maka berakhirlah siang itu dengan rajukan si _blonde_ dan dengusan kesal si _raven_ seperti biasanya.

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Sasuke hari ini _check up_ rutin ke rumah sakit. Juugo masih menjadi dokter yang menangani penyakitnya. Tak ingin mendengar perdebatan dua lelaki pirang yang terus-terusan mencari perhatiannya, Sasuke sengaja untuk tidak mengajak Naruto meski lelaki tersebut memaksa ikut pagi tadi. Lagi pula ia sekarang sudah menjadi penggangguran, ia bisa fokus untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

Setelah melakukan kemotrapi untuk pertama kalinya tanpa didampingi Naruto, Sasuke menerima tawaran Juugo yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Pemuda itupun mengajaknya ke perbukitan yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Kau masih tahu jika aku belum menyerah bukan?"

Topik ini lagi, Sasuke sebenarnya sudah cukup lelah setiap kali Juugo membahasnya.

"Dan kaupun sudah tahu dengan pasti akan jawabanku selanjutnya."

Juugo mengitari kursi roda Sasuke, berjongkok dihadapan si _raven_ dan menatapnya sendu.

"Dan kau lebih dari sekedar tahu jika perasaanku tak akan pernah berubah."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tak tega melihat Juugo yang tak mau menyerah. Betapa menderitanya lelaki tersebut melihat orang yang dicintai bersama orang lain, Sasuke tahu karena dia juga pernah merasakannya. Meskipun begitu ia tak bisa memberikan setengah hatinya untuk Juugo, karena hatinya sudah menjadi milik Naruto seluruhnya, bahkan sejak dulu.

"Disini dingin." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, berharap Juugo mengerti akan ucapannya.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kita kembali."

Juugo dengan perlahan mendorong kursi roda Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya. Saat sampai disana sudah ada Naruto yang sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan gelisah. Pandangannya berubah saat _sapphire_ itu menatap pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Juugo tahu jika Naruto mungkin saja membencinya, karena secara tak tahu diri ia bahkan masih berani mendekati Sasukenya.

"Aku pulang lebih awal jadi aku menjemputmu."

Naruto tersenyum mendekati Sasuke yang masih terduduk di kursi roda. Ia melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkan ke bahu si _raven_ yang hanya masih terbalut baju rumah sakit. Melihat pemandangan tersebut, refleks Juugo mundur beberapa langkah, seolah memberi jalak bagi keduanya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Shincan pasti merindukan kita."

Sasuke tersenyum mendegar nama anjing kesayangannya disebutkan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto yang kini menggendong tubuhnya menuju ke parkiran. Dari balik bahu Naruto, Sasuke bisa melihat Juugo yang masih terdiam diposisinya—memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

' _Maaf'_

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Sasuke dan Naruto menjalani kehidupan barunya, mereka begitu bahagia menikmati kebersamaan yang sudah sejak lama mereka rindukan. Seakan tak peduli akan yang lain, keduanya kini mencoba untuk egois, mengabaikan perasaan orang lain yang mungkin ikut terluka karena keegoisan masing-masing.

"Ayolah Suke, cobalah ini enak. Aku sudah memesannya jauh-jauh dari Cina. Obat herbal ini pasti mujarab."

"Tidak! Tidak dan Tidak! Kenapa tak kau sendiri yang meminumnya?" Sasuke mendengus jijik melihat cairan hitam pada sendok yang ada di tangan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia senang mendapat perhatian penuh dari Naruto, namun ia juga kesal akan ketakutan si _blonde_ yang tak beralasan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak tahu akan kabar penyakitnya kini, Narutolah yang meng _handle_ semuanya, bahkan Juugopun seakan bersekongkol dengannya agar tidak membuatnya kepikiran.

"Please teme, sesen—" Ucapan Naruto terputus saat mendengar dering ponselnya. Sebuah pesan _text_ ia terima, dengan malas iapun membukanya. Ia cukup terkejut akan pesan tersebut, pesan yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman itu tak mungkin begitu saja ia abaikan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Disaat yang sama pula Sasukepun menerima pesan yang serupa namun dari orang yang berbeda.

Keduanya saling tatap, menimang-nimang apakah mereka harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Setelah beberapa detik berpandangan, merekapun memutuskan untuk berbohong satu sama lain.

"Ah! Maaf teme, ada rapat mendadak hari ini. Aku harus segera bersiap." Entah ini masuk akal atau tidak, hari libur ada rapat dengan klien? Namun melihat reaksi Sasuke yang mengangguk kikuk membuatnya sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia percaya mungkin Sasuke tak menyadari kebohongannya.

"Kebetulan aku juga harus mengambil resep obat ke rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata tak fokus memandang Naruto. Kebiasaannya jika ia tengah berbohong.

"Kau mau kuantar sekalian?" ini hanya basa-basi semata agar Sasuke tidak curiga.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik taksi. Kau jangan khawatir aku tak akan kemana-mana dan langsung pulang setelah mendapat obatnya." Naruto mengangguk dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu."

"Hn."

Sepeninggalnya Naruto, Sasuke kembali membuka pesan yang diterimanya.

 _[Aku ingin bertemu, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. —Sakura]_

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Naruto menghampiri Juugo yang kini tengah menunggunya di sudut Kafe. "Menceritakan pada Sasuke, huh?" dengus Naruto kesal.

"Duduklah, aku tak akan membahasnya sebelum kau duduk." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, dengan engganpun dia duduk dihadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Kita berdua tahu akan kondisi Sasuke saat ini, jika tidak menemukan donor sumsung tulang belakang segera maka Sasuke akan—"

"Hentikan. Kau tak perlu melanjutkan ucapanmu. Kau tenang saja, akupun sudah tahu akan hal itu." Juugo masih terdiam, menunggu Naruto untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Juugo mendengus saat melihat Naruto yang justru memilih bungkam. "Jika kau tahu, lalu kenapa kau masih diam saja?" Kali ini Juugo menaikan suaranya, berniat memberikan tekanan pada Naruto agar menjawabnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha." Suara Naruto begitu lirih, ini adalah topik yang paling _sensitive_ baginya. Ia berusaha untuk menampilkan topeng ceria bahwa semua pasti baik-baik saja, tapi semakin lama ketakutan itu semakin bertambah saat dirinya membayangkan jika mungkin dia tak bisa melihat senyum si _raven_ lagi.

Juugo berdecih. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Naruto yang menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sasuke, itu sama saja jika Naruto tak percaya pada Sasuke. Meski mereka bersaing, namun demi kebaikan Sasuke, Juugo rela bekerja sama dengan rivalnya. Ia juga takut jika tak bisa melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Aku memang tak berguna, jika saja aku tak terlambat mengetahuinya, jika saja aku tak meninggalkannya begitu lama, mungkin—mungkin aku bisa membantunya."

Juugo tersenyum mengejek mendengar rancauan pemuda dihadapannya kini. Juugo setuju akan ucapan Naruto tadi. Dia memang tak berguna, tapi kenapa Sasuke justru memilihnya setelah apa yang sudah dia perbuat pada Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja kedua tangan Juugo terkepal dibawah meja. Kali ini saja, biarkan dia menjadi iblis berkedok malaikat, biarkan dia egois untuk meraih mimpinya. Hanya Sasuke orang satu-satunya yang berhasil menarik dirinya, menginginkan sesuatu yang bahkan selama ini belum pernah sekalipun dirasakannya. Untuk itu ia akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa membuat Sasuke berada disampingnya.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkannya." Naruto mendongak menatap Juugo, mencari kemungkinan jika saja dokter tersebut tengah mengejeknya dengan mengajaknya bercanda.

"Aku telah menemukan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok untuk Sasuke." Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, apakah ini sebuah keajaiban ditengah keterputus asaannya selama ini? Apakah usahanya dan kesabarannya kini membuahkan hasil?

Naruto tersenyum dan sempat akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Juugo sebelum lelaki tersebut memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Dengan satu syarat. Putuskan Sasuke."

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Sasuke mamandang khawatir wanita yang duduk dihadapannya dalam keadaan berantakan. Wanita yang dulunya selalu mementingkan penampilan tersebut nampak seperti tak terurus. Helaian _pink_ nya seakan tak tersisir, bajunya kusut serta wajahnya nampak begitu pucat.

"Terima kasih—terima kasih mau menemuiku."

Sasuke hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun ia urungkan saat melihat sebuah perban membalut pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Menyadari jika pemuda dihadapannya kini memperhatikan sesuatu, dengan kikuk wanita tersebut tersenyum dan menyembunyikan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah! in-ini hanya tergores pisau saat memasak." Tawanya hambar seraya mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa canggung.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" Sasuke sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi. Ia sudah cukup lama pergi, ia takut Naruto akan mengkhawatirkannya dan berujung pada penjemputan secara paksa nanti.

"Ak-aku hanya ingin meminta izin padamu." Sakura menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku menyakiti perasaanmu, Sasuke. Aku akan menandatangani gugatan cerai Naruto, ta-tapi aku mohon satu hal padamu." Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang masih setia membisu, memberikan arti agar Sakura melanjutakan ucapannya.

Sakura kembali menunduk dan mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir. "Biarkah hiks-Natsu tinggal bersama kalian, ak-aku berjanji akan menghilang dari hadapan kalian dan aku jamin kalian tak akan pernah melihatku lagi."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung, entah kenapa ucapan Sakura seakan mengartikan jika wanita itu akan melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Apa jangan-jangan dugaan benar? Melihat luka yang ada di pergelangan tangan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin yakin akan pemikirannya.

"Aku sudah gagal menjadi ibu hiks—Natsu bahkan terus menangis saat bersamaku, mungkin dia tahu aku bukan ibu yang baik karena tak bisa mempertahankan rumah tangga kami. Menjalani hidup tanpa seorang yang begitu aku cintai, aku—hiks aku tak sanggup, apalagi harus membesarkan Natsu sendiri."

Sasuke paham akan maksud Sakura, entah kenapa ia seakan tersindir, disini dialah yang menjadi pihak ketiga diantara mereka. Dirinyalah yang membuat Naruto menceraikan Sakura, sebagai orang yang hidup sebatang kara, tentulah Sasuke tahu semengerikan apa saat menjalani hidup sendirian tanpa orang tua, dan kini hanya karena keegoisannya dia membuat hidup seorang anak menderita. Ia tak ingin Natsu hidup menjadi seperti dirinya, karena secara tak langsung dialah yang menjadi penyebab semua penderitaan bayi kecil tersebut jika ia tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan cintanya. Ia bukan orang sejahat itu yang tak berperi kemanusian sama sekali, namun disisi lain ia juga tak bisa hidup tanpa Narutonya.

"Aku mohon padamu, tolong rawat Natsu setelah aku tak ada nanti. Sayangi dia seperti anakmu sendiri."

Isakan wanita tersebut semakin mengiris hati Sasuke, apa yang harus dilakukannya kini? Kenapa mempertahankan cintanya bersama Naruto terasa begitu sulit? Belum lagi masalah penyakitnya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh. Apakah semua ini adalah pertanda jika dirinya dan Naruto memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama?

Tak kuat akan setiap kemungkinan dari pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke beranjak darisana "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi." Sasuke meremat dadanya kuat saat berajalan meninggalkan Sakura. Rasa sesak yang ia tahan sejak tadi seakan ingin meledak. Dadanya terasa seperti terhimpit bebatuan besar hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum penuh arti seraya melepaskan perban pada pergelangan tangannya, membuka tas untuk mengambil cermin dan memperbaiki penampilannya yang berantakan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti melihat bayangannya di cermin. "Kerja bagus, Sakura." Pujinya pada diri sendiri.

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Pukul delapan malam, baik Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang setelah berkeliling tak jelas mengitari kota demi menanangkan pikiran. Keduanya sampai di apartemen hampir disaat yang bersamaan, begitu Sasuke hendak menutup lift menuju ke apartemennya, tangan seseorang tiba-tiba menghalagi pintu lift tersebut hingga membuatnya kembali terbuka.

Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Diantara semua orang yang diharapkannya, pemuda _blonde_ tersebut adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya kini. Dia masih belum bisa bertatap muka dengannya setelah apa yang dialaminya hari ini.

Narutopun demikian, ia merasa cukup terkejut menjumpai Sasuke berada di dalam lift. Dengan canggung dia tersenyum dan berdiri disebelah kekasihnya. Ia sempat ingin menanyakan dari mana saja dia hingga pulang semalam ini, namun Naruto urungkan karena ia tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

Hampir satu menit terdiam, keduanya memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Naru—"

"Suke—"

Mereka saling berpandangan saat keduanya memanggil nama disaat bersamaan. "Kau dulu yang bicara." Ucap Sasuke sebelum bunyi lift berbunyi memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Naruto melihat angka yang tertera di sudut lift. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di apartemen saja." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Dengan sedikit kikuk Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke keluar dari lift menuju ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke segera membuatkan kopi Naruto setelah meletakan tas kerja si _blonde_ di meja makan. Naruto pasti lelah karena mengikuti rapat seharian, ia berpikir dengan membuatkan kopi untuk me _rileks_ kan pikiran, ia juga bisa berbicara dengan Naruto dengan tenang.

"Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Kali ini Sasukelah yang bertanya lebih dulu. Ia ingin tahu kenapa sikap Naruto berubah canggung dan terlihat seperti orang bingung.

"It-itu—ak-aku hanya ingin bertanya kau dari mana tadi." Bohongnya, entah kenapa Naruto sulit mengucapkan maksudnya. Menjadi semakin sulit saat ia membayangkan mungkin ia akan perpisah dengan Sasuke setelah ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto sedang dilemma, bagaimana mungkin dia melepaskan Sasuke setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Tapi disisi lain dia juga tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja Sasuke meninggal karena penyakitnya. Naruto lebih baik melihat Sasuke membenci dirinya dari pada tak bisa melihat Sasuke sama sekali.

"Oh, aku kira apa." Lirihnya yang tak dapat di dengar oleh Naruto. "Duduklah, aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di hadapannya seraya menyerahkan kopi yang yang sudah selesai dibuat olehnya.

"Thanks." Ucap Naruto sebelum menyeruput kopi tersebut.

"Naru—"

"Hm?" gumam Naruto karena ia sedang meminum kopinya.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

 ** _Prang—_**

Naruto tanpa sadar melepaskan pegangannya pada cangkir tersebut hingga membuatnya terjatuh menghantam meja sebelum pecah ke lantai menjadi beberapa keping bagian.

"Hahaha, bercandamu sama sekali tak lucu, Suke." Ucap Naruto seraya berusaha membersihkan kemejanya yang terkena cipratan kopi. "Biarkan aku bersihkan dulu."

"Naru—aku serius."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dia masih memunggungi Sasuke. _'Aku tahu.'_ Batinnya. Untuk itulah ia menghindar.

"Aku tahu kondisi penyakitku."

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Padahal selama ini dia sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke, dan tak akan memberitahunya sebelum dia mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang.

Jangan perpikir Sasuke bodoh akan penyakit yang di deritanya. Meskipun Naruto dan Juugo selalu menutupinya, Sasuke tahu, dia bisa merasakan jika penyakitnya semakin lama semakin parah. Ia tak bisa diakali dengan keputusan kemoterapi yang dulunya sebulan sekali menjadi dua kali dalam satu bulan. Meskipun Naruto beralasan agar penyakitnya cepat sembuh namun dia tahu jika penyakitnya sebenarnya semakin parah.

Benar kata Sakura dulu. Menahan Naruto bersamanya sama saja dia menghancurkan kebahagiaan pemuda itu. Sasuke tahu Naruto begitu mencintainya, dia bahagia saat bersamanya, namun bagaimana jika dia sudah tak ada? Lelaki itu mungkin bisa gila. Terlebih lagi ia juga tak mau membuat Natsu besar tanpa orang tua, menjadi sebatang kara sepertinya dan menghancurkan masa depannya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Ini sudah terlalu larut, kau harus segera beristirahat." Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa déjà vu saat ini. Ia pernah mengalani situasi ini sebelumnya dan berujung pada pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Naruto. Tak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan pergi menyusul Naruto ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, baik Naruto dan Sasuke tidur saling memunggungi. Kedua netra berbeda warna tersebut belum terpejam, keduanya masih disibukan oleh pikiran masing-masing.

"Naru—" panggil Sasuke lirih. Tak mendapati pergerakan sama sekali, Sasuke mengasumsikan jika Naruto memang sudah tertidur. Ia masih belum bisa tidur dengan tenang jika belum mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Maafkan aku atas keputusan egoisku." Sasuke masih memunggi Naruto, sementara Naruto yang sejak tadi memang belum tertidur, hanya bisa memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas sebulan yang membahagiakan ini. Aku tahu kau berusaha membuatku tak khawatir, tapi aku sudah tahu jika penyakitku semakin parah dan hanya kemungkinan kecil saja bisa disembuhkan."

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, matanya sibuk menatap langit-langit kamar membayangkan hal-hal indah yang sudah dijalaninya bersama Naruto sebulan ini.

"Jika diberikan waktu lebih lama, mungkin aku akan mempertahankanmu dan mencoba merebutmu dari Sakura. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, bukan karena penyakit yang kuderita melainkan ada seorang malaikat kecil yang mungkin akan tersakiti akan tindakanku. Pernahkah kau memikirkan jika semua ini pertanda dari Kami-sama? Pernahkah kau terpikirkan jika—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat mencoba mengatakannya.

"—jika mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sasuke buru-buru membungkam mulutnya saat isakan tiba-tiba saja keluar. Perasaan nyeri ini kenapa sulit sekali untuk ia tahan. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang begitu cengeng, bagaimanapun dia seorang laki-laki, tak seharusnya dia menangis seperti ini.

Naruto meremat ujung selimutnya saat mendengar isakan menyakitkan Sasuke yang berusaha ditahan olehnya. Ia ingin berbalik dan memeluk pemuda tersebut, namun ia tak sanggup. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke memutuskan ingin berpisah darinya, dia bahkan sudah lebih dulu memikirkan hal itu. Sibuk akan pemikirannya sendiri, Naruto tersadar jika ia tak mendengar lagi suara isakan. Dengan perlahan dia berbalik, menghadap Sasuke dan menghapus air matanya. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri mata, hidung hingga berhenti di bibir kekasihnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecupnya sekilas. Ia ingin menciumnya lebih lama, namun ia tak mau Sasuke terusik karena tindakannya.

"Bolehkan aku memohon jika aku bermimpi saat ini? Bolehkan aku berharap setelah terbangun nanti semua akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada penyakit sialan itu pada tubuhmu dan kita masih akan tertawa hingga tua? Bolehkah Sasuke? Bolehkah—ak-aku berharap demikian?" Naruto memeluk erat kekasihnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Berharap esok saat terbangun semua yang telah didengarnya hari ini hanyalah mimpi semata.

.

— _Hypocrite_ —

.

Seakan tak peduli dengan keputusan Sasuke, Naruto berusaha untuk tetap ceria dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri juga enggan membahasnya, ia tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya kembali. Sejak pengakuannya malam itu—saat Naruto tertidur, Sasuke bertekad untuk tidak membahasnya lagi. Biarkan dia egois untuk saat ini, lagi pula waktunya hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Setelah dia pergi Sasuke akan memastikan jika Naruto bahagia, meski tidak bersama dengannya.

Sore nanti Naruto sudah membuat janji dengan Sasuke untuk bertemu di taman kota. Perasaannya begitu bahagia, karena ia berencana akan melamar Sasukenya. Jika memang benar ia tak ditakdirkan bersama Sasuke, maka biarkan dia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama si _raven_ sebelum maut benar-benar akan memisahkan mereka.

Bahkan siang ini Naruto berniat ijin untuk pulang lebih awal, guna mempersiapkan rencana. Ia tak perlu repot untuk membeli cincin tunangannya dengan Sasuke, karena sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah mempersiapkannya. Dan dia akan mengambilnya setelah ini, meski dia harus berhadapan dengan Sakura lagi. Namun ia kesampingkan egonya, cincin yang sudah ia beli di Inggris beberapa tahun lalu adalah cincing yang langka dan sudah diberkati oleh do'a-do'a dari beberapa mendiang pemiliknya, Naruto ingin cincin tersebut juga membawa keajaiban seperti yang terjadi pada pemilik sebelumnya.

Dan disinilah dia kini, didepan apartemen lamanya berusaha untuk menekan bel yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto tak ingin masuk, meski ia tahu _password_ apartemennya, karena akan terasa tak sopan jika ia langsung masuk mengingat mereka sedang mengurus perceraian mereka. Lagi pula sebelum kemari Naruto sudah mengkorfirmasi pada Sakura, berharap wanita tersebut telah berubah dan mau menerima gugatan cerainya.

Pintupun terbuka, sosok wanita cantik yang akan menjadi mantan istrinya tersebut berdiri dengan penampilan yang agak berantakan. "Aku kira kau akan datang malam nanti."

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku dan segera pergi dari sini." Naruto segera masuk kedalam tanpa ingin berbasa-basi dengan wanita tersebut.

"Naru tunggu—"

"Siapa yang datang, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari suara asing terdengar, Naruto berbalik dan menjumpai seorang lelaki tinggi bermata bulat tengah menggendong anaknya—lebih tepatnya anak Sakura.

"Oh, ada tamu ternyata. Kau pasti temannya Sakura, aku Lee calon su—"

"Naru! Apa perlu bantuan untuk mencari barangmu?" potong Sakura cepat seraya menggiring Naruto menuju ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ucapnya saat telah berada di kamar mereka. Sakurapun buru-buru membuka laci, lemari serta apapun untuk membantu Naruto mencari barang miliknya yang tertinggal. Meski ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang sedang dicari oleh pria _blonde_ tersebut.

Naruto masih terdiam memperhatikan Sakura yang nampak begitu gugup, ia masih sibuk memikirkan akan siapa lelaki bernama Lee tersebut. Bukannya dia cemburu atau apa namun nama tersebut seakan tak asing bagi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat sebuah foto yang tak sengaja disembunyikan Sakura darinya, ia masih ingat jelas jika di dalam foto tersebut Sakura berpelukan mesra dengan lelaki itu. Mungkinkah jika pemuda bernama Lee adalah ayahnya Natsu?

"Dia—bukankah dia orangnya?" Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sakura masih menyibukan diri dengan mencari barang milik pemuda tersebut.

"—Ayah biologis Natsu." Gerakan Sakurapun terhenti mendengarnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Tidak! Natsu adalah anakmu! Dan dia hanya temanku yang suka pad—"

"Sudah hentikan permainan menjijikan ini Sakura." Potong Naruto. Ia sudah lelah mendengar kebohongan yang selalu keluar dari bibir wanita berambut _pink_ tersebut.

"—kau bukan orang bodoh, kau selalu membohongi dirimu sendiri jika aku adalah ayahnya Natsu."

"Cukup Naruto! Hentikan sebelum—"

"Sebelum apa? Sebelum lelaki bernama Lee itu mendengar semuanya." Bentaknya hingga membuat Sakura meneteskan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Sakura mendekati Naruto, meremat kemeja pria _blonde_ tersebut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum masam mendengarnya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku Sakura." Naruto masih terdiam tak membuat reaksi apapun saat Sakura bahkan ingin menciumnya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut tiba-tiba saja membuat emosinya bertambah. "TIDAK! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! Bahkan aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti itu, Naru…" Raung Sakura kesal. Ia benar-benar mencintai Naruto, bahkan ia rela melakukan apapun demi bisa membuat Naruto bersamanya.

"Itu bukan cinta, Sakura. Kau pun bisa membedakannya, itu hanya perasaan yang hanya menginginkan sesuatu." Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura.

"Kau hanya menginginkanku karena rasa kekosonganmu ditinggal oleh kekasihmu dulu."Naruto menarik sesuatu dari jari manis Sakura.

"Sudah saatnya kau meraih kebahagianmu sendiri." Naruto mencium tangan kanan Sakura dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

Sakura baru tersadar saat Naruto membuat jarak darinya dan tersenyum. Naruto menggambil cincin miliknya.

"Dan sudah saatnya cincin ini kembali kepada pemilik yang sebenarnya." Setelah mengucapkannya, Narutopun segera pergi dari sana. Membiarkan Sakura yang meraung memanggilnya dengan tangisan pilu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Disana sudah ada Lee, lelaki itu menatapnya tajam sebelum tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menjaganya setelah ini." Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat seraya tersenyum tipis sebelum keluar dari sana.

Pukul empat sore, dia harus sudah berada di taman. Ia berjalan dengan penuh semangat seraya memperhatikan dua cincin yang kini sudah ada di genggamannya. Sejak dulu cincin ini dibelinya untuk Sasuke, Sakura yang memergokinya menyembunyikan sebuah cincin darinya mengklaim secara sepihak jika cincin itu untuknya. Naruto hendak menjelaskan waktu itu jika itu bukan cincin pernikahannya, karena ia sama sekali tak berniat menikah dengan Sakura namun semua yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Tapi lebih dari pada itu semua, dia senang bisa mengembalikan cincin ini kepada pemilik yang sesungguhnya.

Disisi lain Sasuke yang hendak pergi ke taman kota tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Suigetsu yang muncul dihadapannya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Suigetsu, berharap Sasuke mau berbicara padanya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, setengah jam lagi. Perjalanannya ke taman kota hanya menemunpuh dua puluh menit dari sini, mungkin tak apa jika berbicara sebentar dengannya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk, tiba-tiba Suigetsu menggandeng tangannya, refleks Sasuke segera menghempaskannya.

Seakan tahu arti tatapan pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya, Suigetsu berusaha menjelaskan tindakannya. "Aku tidak ingin berbicara disini." Suigetsu kembali meraih tangan Sasuke namun Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Kita berbicara disini atau tidak sama sekali." Bukan maksud Sasuke untuk berucap kasar seperti itu, dia hanya tak ingin membuat Naruto menunggu terlalu lama, apalagi Sasuke juga merasa tidak mempunyai urusan penting dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sebentar saja, disini terlalu ramai." Sasuke melihat sekitar, kini memang dia sedang berada di depan kedai ramen _favorite_ Naruto, dia sengaja kesini sebelum ke taman untuk membelikan makanan kesukaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kuhomon ikutlah sebentar denganku." Suigetsu dengan terpaksa menarik Sasuke menuju ke mobilnya, membuka pintu untuk pemuda _raven_ tersebut sebelum dia memutar untuk duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sasuke saat sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Suigetsu. Dia cukup merasa aneh dan sedikit khawatir akan tingkah Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia sama sekali tak akrab dengan pria berambut putih tersebut dan hanya bertemu dua kali itupun secara tak sengaja.

"Aku sudah memperhatikan kalian selama ini." Suigetsu menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke sebelum kembali memandang ke jalanan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tak mengerti arti ucapan pemuda tersebut.

"Bukankah kau tahu Juugo adalah kekasihku? Tapi kenapa kau terus mendekatinya?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Mendekatinya? Sepertinya pemuda tersebut salah paham.

"Kau salah paham, aku dan Juugo tidak ada ap—"

"DIAM!" bentak Suigetsu kesal. Tadi malam Juugo memutuskannya—untuk kesekian kali sekaligus menamparnya. Suigetsu sudah kehabisan stok sabar yang ada di dalam dirinya. Jika dia tak bisa membuat Juugo mencintainya, maka dia akan memohon pada Sasuke untuk membantunya.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar teriakan Suigetsu. Kedua matanya membulat melihat Suigetsu yang kini menatapnya penuh amarah sekaligus benci.

"Juugo hanya dokterku, hubungan kita hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien, jadi kau tak perlu—"

"DIAM! DIAM KATAKU!" Suigetsu memukul setir yang ada dihadapannya dan memandang ke depan sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Jangan berbicara sebelum aku mengizinkanmu." Perintahnya.

Sasuke marasa gelisah sekarang, ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas, sudah pukul empat lebih sepuluh menit dan pemuda tersebut masih berputar-putar tanpa tujuan yang jelas, apalagi dia tak tahu kemana Suigetsu membawanya. Ia barharap Naruto masih menunggunya disana.

"Sebelum kau hadir, hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Juugo selalu perhatian padaku karena aku adalah anak dari panti asuhan. Dia menyemangatiku menjalani kerasnya hidup ini dan selalu berada disisiku setiap aku membutuhkannya. Semakin lama, timbul perasaan aneh yang aku tak tahu itu apa. Aku merasa begitu senang saat bersamanya, merindukannya saat kita tak bersama serta marah saat dia berdekatan dengan teman-temannya." Suigetsu masih memandang ke jalan, kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram setir dengan erat guna melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Sampai suatu saat aku tahu perasaan apa itu, dan akupun menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dia menerimaku namun dia bilang tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku sadar itu berarti cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi tak apa. Asalkan dia bersamaku aku rela menjalani cinta sepihak ini hingga kau hadir—" Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan bibir bergetar dan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau membuatnya jauh dariku! Karena kau, dia memutuskanku, memukulku dan bahkan mungkin membenciku!"

Sasuke menatap was-was ke jalan yang ada dihadapannya, ia tak mempedulikan Suigetsu yang memarahinya. Melihat wajah datar Sasuke, membuat Suigetsu mengira jika Sasuke tak mempedulikan perasaannya, membuatnya semakin marah hingga menekan pedal gas dan membuat laju mobil yang ia kendarai semakin cepat.

Sasuke yang menyadari itupun segera menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya.

"Hentikan mobilnya dan turunkan aku sekarang juga." Bentaknya seraya meraih pegangan yang ada diatas kepalanya.

"Kenapa, huh? Kau takut? Atau kau takut tak bisa bertemu kekasihmu lagi?" Suigetsu menyeringai melihat wajah ketakutan Sasuke.

"Hentikan mobilnya, brengsek!"

"Brengsek, katamu? Bukankah kau yang lebih brengsek karena merebut kekasih orang lain?" Suigetsu semakin mempercepat mobilnya, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi ketakutan orang yang ada disampingnya, hingga ia tak sadar jika kini mereka sedang berada di jalan raya.

 _ **Tin— Tin—**_

Suara klakson mobil lain memperingati mereka agar lebih berhati-hati saat di jalan raya, namun Suigetsu seakan tuli dan terus mempercepat laju mobilnya seraya tertawa.

Sasuke yang semakin takut mencoba mengambil alih setir yang dikendalikan Suigetsu. Hingga keduanya terlibat aksi berebut kemudi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek!"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan mob—"

 _ **Tin— Tin— Tin—**_

Baik Suigetsu dan Sasuke menoleh ke depan disaat yang bersamaan begitu mendengar deru klakson yang begitu keras terdengar telinga mereka, dan disaat itu pula sepasang mata berbeda warna tersebut membola menyadari sebuah bus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat berada di mobil yang mereka kendarai.

"Sial!" dengan cepat Suigetsu mendorong Sasuke dan membanting setir ke kiri, namun nasip sial lainnya seakan menghantuinya, ia tak melihat jika ada sebuah mobil yang berada disisinya hingga membuat mobilnya berbenturan dengan mobil tersebut.

 _ **BRAKK—**_

Suigetsu masih berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya yang kini berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Dia bisa melihat jika pemuda disampingnya sudah pingsan akibat benturan tersebut karena kelalaiannya tak memakai sabuk pengaman.

' _Sial, bukan ini yang aku harapkan.'_ Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Ia masih ingin hidup, ia masih ingin bersama Juugo dan hidup bersama dengannya. Untuk itu dia tak boleh mati seperti ini.

Suigetsu menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia berhasil mengendalikan mobilnya yang hilang kendali hingga berhenti tepat ditengah persimpangan. Suigetsu mengabaikan darah yang merembes di keningnya, ia masih mempunyai tugas penting lagi setelah selamat dari maut yaitu memeriksa keadaan orang yang ada disebelahnya dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Sasuke, hei Sasuke! Bangun berengsek." Suigetsu masih berusaha membangunkan pemuda _raven_ tersebut tanpa sadar jika ada sebuah truk yang melintas dari sebelah kiri mobilnya dan cukup kuwalahan mengerem kecepatannya. Sopir truk tersebut sedikit mengantuk hingga ia tak sadar jika ada sebuah kecelakaan yang berada di jalur yang akan dilewatinya.

 _ **Tin— Tin—**_

Sopir tersebut berusaha memberitahu siapapun yang ada didalam mobil berwarna silver tersebut untuk segera keluar. Suigetsu yang mendengar itupun mencoba melihat dari jendela mobilnya yang retak. Sebuah truk pengangkut barang tepat berada di hadapannya, refleks Suigetsupun memeluk Sasuke sebelum—

 _ **Brakk—**_

Truk tersebut menghantam mobilnya. Suigetsu masih sedikit tersadar, kedua tangannya masih merengkuh Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali membangunkan Sasuke namun suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan, bibirnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan, bahkan ia sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi pada tubuhnya. Dan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, sebuah cairan menetes dari matanya yang tertutup. _'Maaf…'_

Sudah hampir pukul enam dan Sasuke tak kunjung datang, Naruto sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya namun hanya suara operator yang bisa ia dengar. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, udara semakin dingin dan pengunjung taman semakin sepi. Tiba-tiba saja cairan menetes dari langit. Naruto mendongak, melihat cairan-cairan tersebut menjadi semakin banyak. Menengadahkan tangannya menangkup cairan tersebut, bunga yang sejak tadi dia pegang kini sudah tak segar lagi, lilin-lilin yang ada disekitar taman inipun juga ikut padam terkena air hujan.

' _Ada apa ini?_ '' Naruto sudah melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini, dan ramalan tersebut memastikan jika tidak akan terjadi hujan, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba hujan turun? Naruto seperti merasakan sesuatu hal buruk telah terjadi.

Tidak!

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menangkup pikiran-pikiran buruk yang seolah berlari-lari di kepalanya. Dia masih setia menunggu disana, mencoba berpikir positif akan Sasukenya. Mungkin dia terjebak macet atau yang lainnya, Ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan datang.

Naruto membuka kotak cincin yang sejak tadi digenggamnya, ia ambil salah satu cincin tersebut dan memandangnya. "Kau pasti datang kan, teme?" Ia tersenyum memandang nanar cincin tersebut hingga—

 _ **DUARR—**_

Bunyi petir yang cukup keras menyentak tubuhnya hingga ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cincin tersebut ke tanah. Kondisi taman yang sudah gelap membuatnya kesulitan untuk mencari kemana cincin tersebut menggelinding.

Naruto terus mencari meski tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, kedua tanganya terasa mati rasa, bibirnyapun sudah membiru namun dia masih setiap merangkak di taman mencari cincin tersebut yang hilang.

— **The End—**

* * *

 _Hahaha, sorry endingnya begini. #dikeroyokrame-rame. Jangan bunuh saya okay. XD_

* * *

— **Omake—**

Pagi yang cerah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang tercinta, seperti yang terlihat di pagi yang cerah ini, nampak pemuda berambut _blonde_ tengah mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya yang tertidur di ruang kerjanya.

"Bangun sweetheart, ini sudah pagi." Pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut terbangun dari sofa yang menjadi kasur sementaranya selama menemani kekasihnya bekerja.

"Bagaimana operasinya? Apa berjalan lancar?" tanyanya antusias.

Juugo—lelaki berambut _blonde_ tersebut mencubit gemas hidung pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya. "Tentu saja sayang, semua berkat do'amu yang selalu menjadi penyemangatku."

Pemuda _raven_ tersebut mengehentikan aksi _cheesy_ kekasihnya. "Hentikan mencubit hidungku. Oh ya, kau pasti lelah hari ini, lebih baik kita segera pulang dan beristirahat. Aku akan memasakan makanan kesukaanmu."

Si pemilik rambut _blonde_ tersenyum sekilas, memberikan _morning kiss_ pada kekasihnya sebelum mengusap helai _raven_ milik pujaan hatinya.

"Sayang sekali, hari ini aku disuruh untuk mengabil riwayat kesehatan seorang pasien di Kenzo Hospital."

Pemuda tersebut menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. Juugo tertawa ringan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tak langsung kekasihnya. "Pasien yang baru saja ku operasi mempunyai kelainan mental serta mempunyai alergi, hal itu harus aku pertimbangkan untuk memberikan obat apa saja yang dilarang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya."

"Aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu." Pemuda _raven_ tersebut segera berdiri dan memakai jaketnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang duluan, kau sudah menungguku semalaman, aku tak mau kau sakit."

Pemuda _raven_ menggeleng. "Aku ikut atau kita berdua pulang ke apartemen!" Juugo menghela nafas mengingat sifat kekasihnya tak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu bahkan sejak dia kehilangan ingatannya tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah kita berdua pergi ke rumah sakit itu." Dan dengan senyuman lebar pemuda _raven_ tersebut mendorong kekasihnya untuk segera berganti pakaian.

Saat berada di dalam mobil, pemuda _raven_ tersebut merasa begitu bosan. Kekasihnya memang tak romantis, dia juga bukan tipe orang yang akan membuka pembicaraan jika tidak dipancing, maka dengan inisiatif sendiri ia mencoba mencari kaset yang tersimpan di _dashbore_ mobil kekasihnya, berharap menemukan musik yang cocok untuk membunuh kesunyian selama perjalanannya setengah jam ke depan.

Matanya terpaku pada sebuah kaset tanpa sampul, kaset tersebut tidak ada cover sama sekali dan hanya bertuliskan sebuah kata. "Suigetsu?"

 _ **DEG—**_

Hampir saja Juugo mengerem mendadak mendengar nama tersebut terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. "Siapa dia? Apa itu nama salah satu temanmu?" tanyanya.

Juugo tersenyum sebelum menjawab dengan terbata. "I-iya, di-dia temanku." Ada perasaan bersalah saat mengucapkannya. Juugo merasa seperti orang yang paling jahat di dunia, padahal dia sudah berusaha menyingkirkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan nama tersebut, tapi rupanya dia masih saja tetap lupa jika lelaki tersebut belum membuang kaset rekaman suara pemuda bernama Suigetsu tersebut, apakah ini pertanda bahwa Suigetsu memperingatinya? Apakah perasaan bersalah ini karma atas setiap perbuatannya, bahkan dia masih bersikap dingin disaat hembusan nafas terakhir pemuda tersebut.

.

 **Flash Back …**

Sebuah selang oksigen serta peralatan medis melekat pada sosok tubuh pemuda berambut _raven_ yang ada dihadapannya, tepat disampingnya pula terdapat sosok berambut putih yang tak kalah mengenaskan keadaannya. Pemuda bernama Suigetsu tersebut tengah diperiksa oleh beberapa perawat serta dokter yang mencoba menangani lukanya. Matanya yang sejak tadi ia paksa untuk terbuka tersebut semakin memberat seiring dengan sebuah suntikan ia terima di lengannya.

Suigetsu membuka matanya, masker oksigen masih melekat di wajahnya. Dia memandang sekitar dan menemukan seorang lagi yang masih tak sadar. Disamping pemuda tersebut sudah ada seorang lagi yang setia menunggunya. Menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, iapun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya?" Nada dingin tersebut tak berubah sama sekali, hal itu semakin membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Bahkan disaat keadaannya seperti ini, pemuda tersebut masih tak bisa menghilangkah sikap dinginnya, bukannya dia memelas belas kasih, tapi tidak bisakah sekali saja dia bisa bersikap hangat dan memperhatikannya.

"Lihatlah apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke."

Jantung Suigetsu terasa tertohok, ditengah keadaannya yang lemah serta rasa sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya, kini jantungnyalah yang paling merasakan sakitnya.

Perlahan Suigetsu melepas masker oksigennya. Dengan terisak dia memohon maaf pada pemuda tersebut. "Ma-maaf-ma-afkan aku..." Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih, bahkan untuk menongtrol nafasnya saja dia tak bisa. Juugo sebenarnya tak tega melihat kondisi mantan kekasihnya itu, tapi dia sudah terlanjur benci. Karenanya Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

"Maaf saja tak cukup. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihatmu lagi setelah ini."

Derai air mata Suigetsu semakin deras, bibirnya yang sejak tadi ia gigit agar bungkam seolah tak bisa diajak bekerja sama, karena ia justru semakin tersedu menahan tangisnya. Tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu kesulitan bernafas, Juugo yang melihatnya pun segera memanggil dokter yang menanganinya, setelah diberikan suntikan penenang barulah Suigetsu tertidur kembali.

Juugo yang sejak tadi melihat semuanya, hanya bisa menatap sendu mantan kekasihnya sebelum pergi dari sana.

Keesokan harinya saat Juugo berniat untuk menjenguk Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda yang jatuh dari kamar inap si _raven_ , iapun segera berlari untuk melihatnya, memastikan jika tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Juugo membuka kasar pintu kamar rawat bernomor 265 tersebut. Deru nafasnya memburu setelah berlari kemari, matanya mengitari keadaan sekitar, memastikan suara apa yang memicu kepanikannya tadi. Ia cukup terkejut saat tak menjumpai apapun dan justru diperlihatkan pemandangan mantan kekasihnyalah yang tengah menangis. Vas bunga yang ada disamping ranjangnya pecah tak beraturan, mungkin itu ulah mantan kekasihnya. Saat sepasang mata itu bersinggungan, tangis Suigetsu tergantikan dengan sebuah tawa hambar.

"Kau pasti senang melihatku tak bisa mengejarmu lagi setelah ini." Juugo membiarkan Suigetsu berkicau sesukanya, dia lebih memilih mendekati Sasuke dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Ia tahu pasti arti 'tak bisa mengejarmu lagi' itu bukanlah arti kata konotasi yang keluar dari mulutnya, melainkan sebuah fakta karena memang kedua kaki pemuda tersebut sudah diamputasi akibat kecelakaan tersebut.

"Aku mungkin orang yang paling tak tahu diri jika masih mengharapkanmu disaat kondisiku yang seperti ini. Kau pasti jijik bukan?" Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Juugo, berharap pemuda tersebut mau menatapnya.

Suigetsu tersenyum kecut, Juugo bahkan sama sekali tak meliriknya. "Aku menyerah." Ucapnya lirih syarat akan kepedihan.

"Maaf telah membuat hidupmu susah selama ini." Lanjutnya masih menatap Juugo.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagimu, untuk itu—ak-aku akan mendonorkan sumsung tulang belakangku untuk Sasuke."

Seketika itu pula Juugo menatapnya, kedua matanya menyipit menatap Suigetsu. Ia tak habis pikir darimana dia tahu jika selama ini dia diam-diam memeriksa tubuhnya dan menemukan kecocokan antara dirinya dan Sasuke?

Suigetsu tersenyum masam sebelum memberi jawaban atas reaksi Juugo. "Kau tahu jika aku selalu memperhatikanmu bukan? Lagi pula untuk apa lagi aku hidup jika satu-satunya alasanku hidup di dunia ini sudah tak lagi menginginkanku."

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Juugo saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Benarkah dia tengah menjadi sosok iblis? Bagaimana bisa dia membuat luka sedemikian dalam pada orang yang begitu menyayangi dirinya?

"Suigetsu ak-aku—"

"Tak apa, aku mengerti." Potongnya. "Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku. Karena seharusnya akulah yang tahu diri sejak dulu jika selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara dan tak lebih dari itu." Suigetsu tersenyum tulus menyadari ekspresi Juugo yang telah kembali. Tatapan hangat itu, sungguh dia sangat merindukannya.

 **End Of Flash Back**

.

"Juugo! Hei! Kau melamun?" tanya pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

"Ah ma-maaf, aku hanya memikirkan keadaan pasienku saja."

"Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain saat kau telah bersamaku. Ayo, kita sudah sampai." Juugo sempat linglung saat menyadari jika mobilnya kini sudah berada tepat di depan rumah sakit Kenzo, apakah tadi dia menyetir dalam keadaan melamun hingga tak sadar jika dirinya telah sampai?

"I-iya."

Juugo menyusul pemuda _raven_ yang telah keluar dari mobil. Saat melewati lorong rumah sakit, Sasuke nampak fokus memperhatikan beberapa pasien di rumah sakit jiwa ini, salah satunya adalah lelaki berambut seperti durian yang menyita perhatiannya. Lelaki tersebut duduk di bangku taman sendirian dengan kepala yang menunduk serta memegang buat tomat di kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa ia betah menatap pasien yang tak dikenalnya tersebut, seolah ada sesuatu untuk menariknya agar terus melihat kesana.

"Siapa?" lirihnya tanpa sadar, saat sebuah perasaan aneh menyergap hatinya. Ia merasa sangat mengenal sosok tersebut, bahkan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat tak terkendali saat melihat lelaki tersebut beranjak pergi.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, sayang?" Tanya Juugo yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Kau berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba dan kemudian melamun. Kau tak berniat membalasku bukan?" candanya.

"Oh ya, bisakah kau menungguku disini, aku harus menemui dokter Tsunade dulu."

"Hn." Gumam pemuda _raven_ tersebut yang tak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya. Ia masih disibukan mengenai pemuda berambut seperti durian tadi. Kenapa ia merasa begitu mengenalnya?

Juugo mencium kening pemuda _raven_ tersebut sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkannya menuju ke ruang dokter yang sempat ditunjuknya tadi.

Sepeninggal Juugo, kakinya tiba-tiba merasa tergerak sendiri untuk menuju ke bangku yang sempat di duduki oleh pemuda tadi. Sesampainya disana dia mencoba melihat sekitar, mencari kemana perginya pemuda berambut durian tersebut. Merasa sia-sia saja, iapun memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

Ia melihat sebuah tomat yang tertinggal, iapun mengambilnya dan mencium baunya. Dia adalah maniak tomat, tentu saja melihat buah kesukaannya tersebut membuatnya tak segan untuk segera memakannya. Namun ia sadar jika buah itu bukan miliknya. Saat ia hendak berdiri mencari pemilik buah tersebut, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tepukan keras di dapatnya sebelum disusul sebuah teriakan dari suara cempreng milik seseorang.

"Tadaa! Aku menemukanmu Sasuke! Akhirnya kau datang." Ia membalikan badan dan menjumpai pemuda berambut seperti durian—yang tadi ia perhatikan—tersenyum ceria sambil bertepuk tangan.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan cepat menghampirinya sebelum sebuah pelukan erat menyergap tubuhnya. "Lihatlah aku sudah membawa buah kesukaanmu, ayo kita menikah?"

Tubuh pemuda tersebut membeku di tempat saat mendapat pelukan dari orang asing yang tak dikenalnya, namun sesuatu seolah menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan senang, lega serta nyaman menyergap hatinya. Mungkinkah orang ini adalah orang penting di masa lalunya dulu? Atau bahkan lebih dari itu? Yang jelas pria berambut _raven_ tersebut sama sekali tak tahu, yang bisa dia lakukan kini hanya tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan hangat dari pemuda itu.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Ending nya gak jelas? Tidak sesuai harapan? Atau malah absurd? Saya benar-benar minta maaf dan sepertinya saya memang tidak bisa membuat genre seperti ini. XD Apalagi saat ngetiknyapun lagi unmood. Bdw, rekor chapter terpanjang yang pernah kubuat more than 10k words :O._

 _Jika timbul efek pusing atau bahkan mual setelah membaca chapter ini diharapkan untuk segera memeriksakan ke dokter ne._

Jja~

February 23, 2016


End file.
